Icha Icha Mahora Days
by sunwraith
Summary: Spin off of my fanfic NMAC. Watch as Naruto get involved in rather...intimate situations with various students. Rated due to lemons...flames will be ignored. DISCONTINUED!
1. Help

AN: SOOO! This is going to be my first attempt at a lemon. Don't be too harsh...hopefully it will turn out, okay. Just so you guys/girls know this is not Cannon to NMAC they are just one shots put together into a multi chapter story, which has nothing to do with the next or previous chapter, unless said by me. So lets get on with the show.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA! THEY ARE OWNED BY WHOEVER CREATED THEM!**

Sometimes Naruto really wished he didn't get a contractor to help him out find someone who would help him with his so called "research". He wished that he didn't actually feel like doing what he promised Ero-sennin, to continue his research. He wished that he wasn't in a love hotel with another person standing in front of him at the moment. Finally, he also wished the person standing in front of him was not a student from his class. Naruto rubbed his temples and looked at his student frowning at him and Naruto shook his head. Before him stood Mana, still in her school clothes and glaring at him, arms crossed under her breasts. "Tell me again why are you hear Mana-chan?" Naruto asked a scowl appearing on his face.

"My contractor told me there was a high paying job," Mana started with a frown of her own. "All he said was an author wanted someone to help him with his research and to meet here. Though I would have never guessed you were in this kind of stuff Naruto-sensei. I am underage after all." Naruto snorted.

"Well I never expected that contractor to hire you," Naruto replied. "I told him the specifics of what I was going to do and he still made you come? I think that person has the hots for you Mana."

"I really don't care much for him in anyway other than business partners, I assure you that Naruto-sensei."

"I guessed that. Why do you think he had you come to me then? He wants to read about you in one of my many books." Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Well seeing as my this day has gone down the drain, you can go home Mana. I'll send you the money during school."

"You mean you are going to let me have the money without me doing anything?" Mana asked surprised.

"Yeah. I mean I can't do anything of that variety with you..." Naruto looked away scratching the back of his head a small blush on his cheek.

"No." Naruto's head snapped in her direction and looked surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"No. I accepted this mission and I will go through with it," Mana said with a determined face.

"Are you sure? I mean...you know what I intended to do with today right?" Naruto asked making sure she knew what she was agreeing to.

"Yes. And it would not feel right if i just accept your money without actually doing anything," Mana answered. Naruto noticed that there was a pale red on her cheeks, a small blush accenting her dark skin. Naruto sighed once again and really, really wished that this girl wasn't as stubborn as he knew she was.

"Fine. Let me just ask if this is your first time." Mana looked away and nodded her head, the blush becoming a more darkened crimson. "That's just great..." Naruto mumbled sarcastically, as he tried to assess the situation in his head. This wouldn't be the first time he wold deflower a girl. His first time was with Hinata and it was her first time too so it was a learning experience for both of them. _'At least I know how to handle this properly...though I hope this doesn't lead up to a lot of problems later on.'_ Naruto thought and sighed inwardly. "Well Mana, I'll try to be as gentle as possible."

"I think that would be rather helpful Naruto-sensei," Mana said stoically, yet the crimson on her face betrayed her voice. Naruto walked up the the girl and wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. This got a surprised yelp from the girl as her body collided with his. The dark haired girl looked up and gazed in to Naruto's eyes.

"One last time Mana-chan," Naruto started as he stared in to her rich hazel eyes. "Do you want to do this?" At first he saw confusion in her eyes then it turned into embarrassment, yet a small amount of determination. She slowly nodded her head and Naruto didn't know whether to smile or frown at the situation he was in. _'I am so going to hell for this..._' Naruto thought. Naruto brought his lips down on hers. At first Mana stiffened at the kiss and but slowly she began to kiss back. Naruto smirked in to the kiss seeing as she was actually agreeing to this. His right hand slowly traveled from her waist, downward towards Mana's supple ass. When he it was under his grasp, he gave it a light squeeze feeling it. Mana gasped and this allowed Naruto to plunge his tongue into her mouth. He was met with a small resistance from Mana tongue. Their tongues battled it out, but Naruto won from his experience, and he began to explore her mouth, his tongue memorizing every crevice in it. After awhile his tongue went back and it allowed her to do the same with him.

By now Mana's hands were entangled in Naruto's hair as they continued to make out. Naruto's left hand kept traveling up and down her right side, as his right was groping her ass. After ten minutes they separated for air. "Bed...now..." Mana panted. Naruto nodded and he led them to the bed of the hotel room. Mana had her back on the bed, while Naruto hovered over her, staring down at her he smiled before going into another passionate kiss with her. As they were making out, Naruto had his hands go to her blouse and began to unbutton it. Mana, feeling what he was doing, did the same with the shirt of his suit. When Naruto finally got the last button of the blouse she lifted herself up and he tossed the piece of clothing to the floor. Then he pulled down the skirt she wore and threw it next to her other article of clothing. He broke their kiss and looked down. Mana was still flushed in the face and panting due to the lack of air. His eyes went further down from her face and he looked at her mounds that were being constricted by her white bra, that contrasted her skin. As his eyes were still going downward, Naruto took in her tan hour glass figure, her long shapely legs, and finally back to her stunning face, which was seemed all flustered from his inspection.

Naruto chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry Mana-chan. I like they way you look," he whispered into her ear, before nibbling on it and began making a trail of of butterfly kisses from her ear down her jawline, onto her neck where he took little nibbles and nips, leaving marks all over her skin. Mana moaned as he was doing this, her mind going slightly blank do all the sensations her teacher was giving her. Naruto's hands went to her back before unclipping her bra and discarding the piece of clothing to the side. Naruto examined her breasts, noticing that her nipples were already hard. The blonde then went down and put on of the right nipple in his mouth, as his right hand went to play with the other. He licked, bit, and rolled the nipple in between his mouth and teeth, his tongue going over it before he sucked on it.

"Oh god!" Mana moaned as her hands gripped the bed sheets. Her mind was going numb as he continued to suckled on her breast, while her other one was being taken care of by his hands. It was being kneaded by Naruto's hands. His thumb and ring finger playfully danced around her nub, rubbing it in between them before giving before giving it a pinch making her moan even louder. Naruto released her nipple from his mouth with and audible pop, switching to the other one. Naruto continued his ministrations for another minute, before he felt Mana's hands in his hair yanking him up from what he was doing. She then placed a bruising kiss on his lips, which he was all to eager to return.

Mana found her hands traveling up and down Naruto's chest, marveling at how well he was built. Her hands found their way towards Naruto's pants and began to unbuckle them. Naruto then helped her by taking off his pants for her, not once stopping the kiss. They broke the kiss to get the much needed oxygen into their lungs, and Naruto smirked. Naruto's right hand slowly crept up her leg as he stared at her body. Mana had her eyes closed just so she can feel all the sensations that were being caused by Naruto and what he was doing to her body. His hand passed her knee, and rubbed circles into her thigh, making her breath hitch. Ever so slowly his hand went up further and reached her womanhood and found that her panties were already wet. "Excited aren't we Mana-chan?" Naruto teased, his voice husky, as his fingers traced the outside of her folds through the soaked cloth.

"I can say the same about you Naruto-sensei," Mana shot back as she felt his hard on on her leg.

"Well what can I say? I'm actually enjoying this. How about you?" Naruto asked his middle finger sliding up and down her panties causing the girl to bite back a moan. Mana didn't trust her voice at the moment and nodded. "That's good to hear Mana-chan. But this is where the fun really starts." He moved the panties aside and slowly put in his middle finger in to her wet folds. Mana arched her back as Naruto moved the finger in and out of her. She was biting her bottom lip to not moan as his fingers did their magic within her body. Naruto chuckled and bent down. He nipped her neck one more time before moving to her ear. "Come on now Mana-chan, let me hear that voice of yours," he whispered licking her earlobe. Mana was hugging Naruto's body, and her pelvis was moving upward to meet his finger as he played with her. Naruto then inserted another finger inside of her and began to increase the speed at which he went, as well as putting pressure onto her clit with his thumb. As he rubbed small circles with his thumb and finger banged her, Naruto felt her walls contract and tighten around his fingers. Increasing the speed even more, Naruto began to play with her breasts again causing Mana to breath even faster and hold back what Naruto was sure were more moans. After a couple of moments, her walls clamped down on Naruto's two digits and he heard her release a loud moan. He felt her juices leak on to his hand, Slowly taking out his fingers from within her Naruto brought it to his mouth licked it off. "You taste good Mana-chan," Naruto said as he cleaned his hand.

Mana was still in a haze, over having her very first orgasm. As she regained her vision, she saw Naruto lapping up her juices that were on his finger. Naruto then kissed her again and she could taste herself as they kissed. Naruto broke the kiss and took of his boxers throwing it to some where in the the room. Mana looked down and gasped at his size. "Chisame wasn't lying..." Mana gasped. This helped swell Naruto's pride, making him smirk. "Naruto-sensei I don't think that it will fit."

"Don't worry Mana-chan, I'll be gentle," he told her as he aligned his member in front of her entrance. He put her head on to his shoulder and told her to bite when she felt the pain. Mana agreed and did what she was told, bracing herself. Naruto placed his hands on her knees to spread her legs more, then put them under her thighs. Putting the tip in, he pushed his cock in to her slowly until he met her her barrier. She was already in pain seeing as she wasn't used to his size yet and he was afraid that he would hurt her even more. "I'm going to do it now okay..." he whispered to her. She gripped his arm with her right hand and gave him the okay. Naruto then plunged deep inside her, going in fully. Mana muffled her scream by biting down hard on his shoulder. Naruto winced but knew that this pain was no where in comparison to hers.

Mana felt tears go down her cheeks as she felt the pain course through her body. She also felt Naruto kiss away the tears, heard him whispering sweet nothings into her ear and gently massaging her sides, doing whatever he can to ease the pain. After a couple of minutes she shifted her body, and moved her pelvis giving Naruto the go to continue. Naruto slowly brought out his cock, leaving only the tip inside. He then thrust inside earning a small hiss of pain from Mana, but he kept going. Mana found herself no longer in pain as it was replaced by the sheer pleasure of it all. "Faster..." she mumbled into his ear. Naruto did so increasing the tempo. Mana was pushing herself upwards to meet him as he came down. "Harder..." She mumbled again, to which Naruto obliged. He gripped her waist and began to pound his cock in her. He delighted in the moans and screams of ecstasy she made. As the session dragged on their breaths became ragged and sped up. Mana initiated another needy kiss, and Naruto let her. He then felt the walls of her pussy start to twitch and knew she was close to her orgasm. He started to hammer into her, and finally felt her clamp down his cock, screaming his name as she orgasmed. Naruto followed shortly as he shot his seed into her.

They stayed like that for a moment before Naruto pulled out and laid beside her. They caught their breaths and Naruto snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. For some reason Mana snuggled up to him, and she couldn't careless. He rested his head atop hers. "Mana-chan I have to apologize," Naruto said.

"What for?" _'Did he regret what we just did?_ She thought.

"I came inside you and forgot to wear a condom," he explained sounding a little sad. His eyes shot open when he felt her body move due to her chuckling.

"Don't worry Naruto-sensei, I had my period yesterday."

"Thank god," he whispered cuddling into her more.

"Though if you do that again next time it would cost you more," she yawned.

"Next time?" Naruto asked confused Mana merely nodded before falling asleep. Naruto couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face. _'So she wants a next time huh?'_ he thought. He breathes in her scent, which smelled like metal and flower, before following her off to sleep.

**-ICHA ICHA-**

**AN: Not my best work, since it is my first time writing it but please read and review yeah? Oh by the way...I already promised chapters 2 and 3 to other people. So I am willing to accept any suggestions for chapter four and onward.  
**


	2. Potion

Wow you guys really want Naruto to do Eva huh? That is what my poll is for...who he does on chapter 4 but wow really now? Eva? Oh well whatever, oh and if you guys who want Chachamaru later on you better tell me how Naruto is going to bang a freaking gyanoid? Any ideas on how to fix that? Oh and thanks to **alstrikehero** for saying what the legal age was for Japan, so technically Naruto won't go to jail if he gets caught, just fired.

So this chapter goes out to my friend **Ignisha** who has helped me throughout the times when I was idealess. Here is your chapter. It won't be what you expect though...

**DISCLAIMER: THIS FAN FIC SHOWS EXACTLY WHY I DO NOT OWN EITHER NARUTO OR NEGIMA!**

The residents of the Negi's dorm were quietly enjoying their breakfast alongside their friend's from Setsuna's dorm. Konoka had whipped up a large meal for all of them and they were eating at a moderate pace, well most of them. Naruto and Asuna were busy inhaling the food as the three others kept going as if it was a regular occurrence to them.

Chamo had sneaked onto the table and put something into Negi's drink before running off again, a mischievous smile on his face. No one knew the wiser as the ermine was carefully watching as the group ate. Asuna went over to grab her drink, until she accidentally spilled it. "Ah damn!" she shouted.

"Don't worry I'll clean it up," Konoka said standing up to get a towel.

"Hey Negi let me have your drink," Asuna told the red headed child.

"Oh sure Asuna-san," Negi replied giving her the cup of orange juice. She drank half of it and set it down to start eating again. Across from her Naruto was still shoveling food down into his mouth. Sadly Naruto started to choke and grabbed the drink Asuna drank from and chugged it down.

"Hey what the hell fishcake that was my drink!" Asuna shouted. Naruto grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Asuna-chan, I just grabbed the first thing that came near me," Naruto replied. "You can have my drink if you want I haven't even touched it." Naruto held out the cup glass of water to her, which she accepted. When everyone was done eating and had cleaned up the kitchen they left the room to head to school. That was when Chamo came out of his hiding spot.

"Oh no. No no no no no no no no!" the ermine shouted as he paced around the room. He was waking around in a circle sweating bullets. "Those two were not supposed to drink Aniki's drink! This is bad! This is bad...that love potion was supposed to work on aniki so he can get another partner. Especially after he told me how the last thing went, but now it went down the drain! I don't even know what will happen when two people drink that thing." He then snapped up and shouted. Chamo went to the closet where he hid the bottle for the potion he used, and read the label. His eyes were running through it with at a quick pace. He then gasped and dropped the bottle. "I need to warn hige-sama!" Chamo shouted before running after the group.

-ICHA ICHA-

Naruto was sitting down in one of the many chairs in the packed train, his eyes were closed for the sun was oddly blinding. To his right was an old man and to his left was a mother with a baby, no older than a few months. Konoka, Setsuna and Negi had all gotten seats in another part of the train while Asuna was standing in front of him. He felt the train come to a stop and heard more people walk in. His eyes flew open when he felt someone sit on his lap. Cracking one eye open he saw a lot of orange hair in front of him. "Asuna-chan what are you doing?" he asked her.

"What does it look like? I'm sitting on your lap," she said not looking him in the eye.

"I see that, but why?"

"Not enough room to stand up," Asuna replied nonchalantly as she scooted up to get a little closer to him. Naruto's eyes shot open as he felt her grind against him, albeit unintentionally. Naruto gripped the seat harder as Asuna tried to find a comfortable spot on his lap, continuously stimulating Naruto.

"Asuna-chan can you please stop doing that," Naruto said stopping a groan from escaping his lips as she ground into him.

"Stop doing what?" she asked innocently. She turned around and straddled him, shocking Naruto even more. "But I thought you liked what I was doing from the reaction from your sword down here," she answered with a sexy smirk.

"What the? What's wrong with you Asuna!" he demanded her as she slowly pivoted her pelvis into him even more causing him to moan aloud. He turned to his sides to see that the old man was watching with a perverted smirk. On his other side the mother was glaring at him while shielding her son. "Seriously what's wrong with you Asuna-chan?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm just following my feelings, _Naruto-kun" _she whispered seductively into his ear, not unlike the way he does it to her and many other girls in class. This made Naruto shiver with excitement, which he was taking as a very very bad sign of things to come. Snaking her arms around his neck, Asuna dragged Naruto's face closer to hers and place a very chaste kiss on his lips. Naruto went rigid at her boldness but began to kiss back after a moment. Breaking the kiss she placed her forehead onto his and looked into his eyes saying, "Naruto..."

"NARUTO!" The blonde's eyes snapped open as he stood up and saw Asuna glaring at him, hands on her hips. "What is wrong with you? Dozing off on the train to school. Come on the others are probably already there." She got off the now empty train and Naruto followed her out.

'_Was I dreaming all that?_' Naruto asked himself, as he calmly ran next to the orange haired girl. His aching errection in his pants could say he didn't dream it but hell he could never now, He looked at her through the corner of his eyes and saw nothing different about her. _'Yeah, must have dreamt it all. I mean, Asuna-chan really hate perverts..._' Naruto sighed before picking up speed and catching up to the others.

-ICHA ICHA-

"Come on hige-sama, pick up your cell phone..." Chamo muttered as he paced the room with his phone in hand. He had been trying to call Naruto for the past twenty minutes to give him the warning. The ermine was sweating bullets as he stared at the clock and went back to pacing. Hearing Naruto's voice recording, he hung up and dialed again.

-ICHA ICHA-

Naruto had finished his lesson early and had let the girls out early for lunch. He was alone correcting papers, as Negi had something rather pressing to get to some sort of mage meeting. Naruto shrugged guessing it wasn't his business decided to correct the test they had given out a week before. Naruto was well half into the stack when he heard the door open and close. Looking up to see who his guest was, he was surprised to see a sheepishly smiling Asuna walking up to him, but not until after she locked the door. She smiled sweetly at him as she neared the desk. "Hey Naruto," she greeted. She took a seat on the top of his desk and turned to him.

"Hey Asuna-chan," Naruto replied going back to his work.

"What'cha doing?" she asked innocently as she watched him.

"Grading papers," Naruto replied without looking at her.

"Why don't you take a break..." she said.

"Sorry I can't usually I would but I'm kind of held back at the moment," Naruto replied refusing to look at her. _'I really don't want to face you right now too. That damned dream wasn't too graphic or anything but I can't face you at the moment,'_ Naruto thought. He stopped grading when he saw a pair of legs right next to his arm. Naruto's eyes betrayed him and followed the milky white legs, starting up from her shoes, slowly past her knees and up her thighs. Naruto saw that she had her legs spread open and had a good view of her bear themed panties. Naruto felt a 'little Naruto' waking up, as he stared.

"You won't get any further than this if you don't agree to play Naruto-kun," Asuna teased as she put her index finger into her mouth, then put it on her panties and started to rub her clit through her panties, making her moan a bit. Naruto grabbed a hold of her to stop her from continuing and stared her in the eye.

"What the hell is up with you today Asuna!" he shouted shaking her. "Are you taking drugs or something!" Asuna laughed, almost mockingly. She then placed a hand on his chest and slowly felt him up.

"I told you on the train Naruto-kun, I'm following my feelings." She stopped talking and dragged him to her kissing him again. This one was rough and full of lust, compared to the one in his dream on the train. She laid down on the desk scatter the papers there and Naruto got on top of her, kissing her just as hard she she was kissing him. Her tongue went out of her mouth and licked his bottom lip asking for entrance, and he let her. Their tongues did battle as the continued to kiss. Naruto's hands roaming her body, as Asuna did them same.

They broke the kiss and Asuna smirked at him. Naruto looked down feeling more blood go to his nether regions, making his pants a little too tight. Naruto was about to go in for another kiss, but she stopped him by putting a hand on his chest. "Wha?" Naruto asked.

"We can continue that later Naruto-kun, let me just show you how I feel for you." She had him get off her and sit on his seat. Naruto was confused by all of this until she got on her knees and began to undo his pants.

"Whoa what the hell!" he shouted as he felt her grab his rather hard organ. She whipped it out and looked at it a little hungrily. She smiled at Naruto before applying a little spit on to his member and then grabbed it. She had a light, yet firm grip on it and stroked painfully flow for Naruto's opinion. She then began to pick up speed and Naruto groaned in pleasure as her hand jerked him off. "Fuck!" Naruto shouted as he was felt the pleasure hit him.

"You liking this Naruto-kun?" Asuna asked as she slowed down her pace. Naruto growled and looked her in the eye.

"Stop fucking teasing me." Asuna smirked. She then stuck out her tongue, and licked his shaft from the base all the way to the tip and back. She then licked his head and put the tip of it in her mouth. Slowly she bobbed her head up and down, while she stared directly at Naruto in the eye. Naruto was staring back, his breathing ragged. When she saw the lust in his eyes she looked down, and began to work her mouth even more, taking him even deeper into her mouth. So far she had two thirds of him inside of her mouth. She then sped up bobbing her head even faster than before. Naruto could feel her tongue lapping him up while she sucked on him. "Asuna how, no...why the hell do you know how to do this?" he asked.

Asuna stopped sucking and his member came out of her mouth with an audible pop. Asuna smiled at him and began to stroke him again. "A little book by the name of Icha Icha can be rather informative don't you say Naruto-kun?" she told him. "I found Chamo's and liked it a lot." She gave the head a kiss before putting it into her mouth again. Naruto was surprised as she managed to deep throat him in that one go. He slowly stood up, catching Asuna's attention. His hands found their way to her head and grabbed it. Naruto then began to fuck her mouth, moving in and out of it. Her breath on his thing made him even more horny as he continued to deep throat her. His breathing was shallow and fast, he saw a mix of precum and spit on her shirt, and he kept staring into her oddly innocent eyes.

Naruto felt his balls and member twitch. "Fuck I'm going to cum," he said. Naruto took out his member and was about to explode when...

BAM!

Naruto's head shot up from the desk and saw Ako picking up some papers, the papers he had finished grading before he fell asleep. "Oh let me help you with that Ako-chan," Naruto said as he went to the other side of his desk . _'Shit another freaking wet dream with Asuna in it. That one got a lot farther too,'_ Naruto thought with a frown.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sensei, I didn't mean to... I didn't want to wake you up but I tripped and made the papers fall," Ako apologized as the two were on the floor getting papers.

"It's okay Ako-chan. Besides I need to wake up anyways," Naruto replied as he put his stack and her stack together, before straightening them out. He counted them and found one missing, Ako's test. "Hey Ako-chan is there any other papers on the floor?" Naruto asked turning to the girl. The silver haired girl looked around and found a paper wedged under a table.

"There it is Naruto-sensei," Ako pointed out. She walked over and got on all fours trying to get it. Due to having those dreams, Naruto's eyes wandered downwards Ako's form and looked beneath her skirt, seeing a pair of white lingerie. Naruto had to look away in order to stop the stampede of very inappropriate thoughts that came his way. "Got it!" Ako shouted as she got the paper. She beamed at Naruto who smiled back, though awkwardly as the swarm of images of him taking her right there and then filled his mind.

"Thank you Ako-chan," Naruto told her before putting her paper on top of the rest. "I hope you don't mind but I will be going to the infirmary. I'm not feeling too well," Naruto told her.

"Oh let me help you Naruto-sensei," Ako offered. Naruto tried to protest but the girl gave him the puppy dog look and he couldn't deny her. The two set off to the infirmary, Naruto had his arm on Ako's shoulder for support. His hand had absentmindedly caressing Ako's shoulder the entire time, though Ako didn't mind. When they got to the infirmary Naruto lied down the bed and sighed. He looked around and saw that Ako was still there and apparently doing inventory.

Suddenly Naruto felt a vibration in his pants. Naruto fished around in his pocket and finally found what he was looking for, his cell phone. Checking caller ID he saw it was Chamo. "Hello," Naruto greeted.

"**Thank Kami you finally picked up hige-sama!"** the ermine shouted.

"Sorry I've been distracted," Naruto apologized.

"**I know that. You were having very vivid dreams of ane-san weren't you,"** Chamo said with a dark voice. Naruto noticed the pervert in his voice was gone and there was worry in his voice.

"How did you know that?"

"**You guys accidentally drank the love potion I used for aniki!"** Naruto's eyes widened.

"How and when?"

"**During this morning, I put some of this very special love potion into aniki's drink but you and ane-san ended up drinking it."**

"So you wanted to give Negi a drink that will give him very vivid wet dreams!" Naruto shouted.

"**No! It was just supposed to make people fall in love with him. The wet dreams is the side effect of you splitting the drink with ane-san. But that is not the worse of it!"**

"Oh really? There's more!"

"**Yeah, you're going to die..." **

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I"M GOING TO DIE!" Naruto boomed into the speaker of his cell phone.

"**You see hige-sama the potion was only meant for one person. When you split it in half your body started to crave for it's other half. And if you don't get it you will die due to the magical poisoning within you,"** Chamo explained.

"Oh that's just great. What's next you're going to tell me there's no antidote aren't you?" the silence Naruto heard on the phone was all the answer he needed. "There isn't an antidote is there?"

"**There is none. But there is a way to purge your body of the potion."**

"What may that be?" Naruto asked already dreading the answer.

"**You have to do **_**it**_** with somebody..."** Chamo told Naruto. The blonde gripped his phone ready to scream at it but decided against it. Naruto ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"So you're telling me that in order to stop myself from dying, I must have sex," Naruto clarified.

"**Within the next fifteen minutes and you have to cum inside them,"**

"What the hell!" Naruto shouted.

"**That's what it says on the bottle." ** Naruto scowled but then thank Chamo.

"How about Asuna, is something going to happen to her?" Naruto asked concern evident in his voice.

"**Her magic cancel ability makes her safe from what is happening, so she is fine."**

"Okay Chamo, thanks for the warning. Oh and if I survive this, you are going to be skinned alive got it," Naruto threatened.

"**Of course hige-sama, I wouldn't expect anything less,"** Chamo said with an apologetic tone. Naruto sighed and hung up. He then saw Ako looking at him with worried face, as well as a blush.

"Naruto-sensei, what do you mean you are going to die?" Ako asked him. Naruto looked at her, and really didn't want to lie to her.

"Yeah I might die Ako-chan."

"Why!"

"Apparently one of my friends accidentally drugged my drink this morning and well I'm poisoned. Sadly there is no antidote..."

"Except to have sex," Ako whispered. This caught Naruto's eye and he looked at her.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked blushing.

"I kind of eavesdropped on you sensei, but with you shouting I couldn't help but hear it," Ako sad with her own blush.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry for putting you in this awkward situation about hearing that, but I think I need to find Shizuna so she can help me out with this..."

"Um Naruto-sensei I'll be more than willing to help you," Ako offered. Naruto looked at her with a bewildered expression.

"Ako-chan are you sure?" Ako nodded without hesitation. "You know I have to cum inside you and I might get you pregnant."

"Hai, but if it is to save your life Naruto-sensei, I wouldn't mind bearing your child," she said sheepishly. Ako was playing with the hem of her skirt, rather embarrassed that she had offered herself to him without a second thought. She really hoped this didn't put a strain on their friendship. Saw Naruto smile at her before getting her into a hug.

"Thanks for caring Ako-chan," he whispered to hers. This made Ako smile and hug him back. Naruto then pulled back and placed a kiss on her forehead, then kissed her on the cheek and finally on the lips. Ako had to tip toe to kiss him back. They deepened the kiss and began to search each other's mouths just like the time in Kyoto, but this time Ako felt a wave of heat down in her sensitive spot. Naruto grabbed her by the thighs and lifted her up so she was on the bed, making it easier for her to to kiss him back.

"Naruto-kun," she said breaking the kiss. Naruto looked at her and it reminded him of a child asking their parents for something.

"Yeah."

"When we do this, can you please not look at my back..." she asked.

"Why?"

"Just please don't look at it..." she said not looking him in the face. She was gripping his shirt and he knew that she really didn't want him to look at it.

"Alright Ako-chan," Naruto replied kissing her again. "We'll leave your shirt on. Tough I hope you don't mind me taking off your bra." Ako blushed and nodded, making Naruto smirk. He kissed her again, before reaching down and unzipping her skirt letting it fall to the floor next to the bed. He looked at her white silk underwear and looked at her questioningly.

"I thought it would be a good day to wear it..." she replied sheepishly.

"So you were trying to seduce me from the start eh Ako-chan?" This caused her to go scarlet and pout. Naruto chuckled "I think you look beautiful in it Ako." The girl started to sputter, so he kissed her again and began to kiss her along her neck his hands went to her shirt, and fumbled with the buttons, before her small hands brushed against his and helped him out. Ako had her eyes closed and was enjoying it by the sounds she was making. After getting the last button he opend her shirt and saw that she had a matching bra for the panties, that unlatched at the front. Naruto undid the piece of clothing and he stared at her B cup breasts.

"Um Naruto-kun, aren't you going to undress to?" she asked. This made Naruto smirk. He undid his tie and ever so slowly took of his shirt, teasing Ako he saw the hunger in her eyes. After his shirt was gone, he took off his pants leaving him only in black boxers. He suddenly felt hands on his chest as he saw Ako place her hands on him, a feathery touch accompanying her fingers as they memorized his body.

"You liking it Ako-chan?" he asked her. She absentmindedly nodded before putting her lips onto his chest and kissing it. Her hands trailed down to his boxers and gently massaged his cock through the fabric, while she placed love bites on Naruto.

"I'm liking it a lot Naruto-kun," she said to him before leaving another bite on his peck. Her hand went into the boxers, gripping it and massaging it even more. Ako then went to his nipple and lightly nibbled on it. Naruto groaned as she did. Slowly putting both hand on his boxer's elastic band she pulled it down and gasped. "It's really big..."

"All the better to pleasure you with Ako-chan," he whispered. She smiled at him and got off the bed and onto her knees. And began to lick his cock like a popsicle, Naruto's breath hitched as she put it into her mouth and she began to suck on it. Her left hand held his thigh for support, while her right fondled his balls making him moan. "Damn Ako-chan where did you learn how to do this?"

She stopped what she was doing for a moment and looked at him flushed. "I actually fantasized about this for awhile, Naruto-kun. Ever since our first kiss, my first kiss, I kept thinking about you and well I got interested in the book you wrote and read some of it..." Naruto chuckled a bit. She then put his balls into her mouth and sucked on them too, while she stroked him long and hard. Naruto breaking grew labored as she put him back into her mouth and stroked him at the same time. Naruto felt his balls tighten.

"Ako-chan I'm going to cum," Naruto said. Ako then sped up her sucking and held him in place as he shot his load into her mouth, and she drank it all. Some escaped the corner of her lips and she slowly let go of him with an audible pop. She then licked the cum that escaped her mouth with her tongue. This had made Naruto's limp cock stand up almost immediately. For some reason she was really turning him on right now.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I just liked the taste a little too much, I hope you don't mind that I-AH!" she screamed in surprise as Naruto lifted her up and laid her on the bed. He kissed her on the mouth, and she was surprised that he didn't mind tasting himself. After that his mouth moved to her jaw, slowly kissing her down her neck where he placed a love bites like she did on him. Naruto went down to her collar bone and to her chest. He placed a kiss in the valley between her breasts, before putting her left nipple into his mouth and nibbling on it like she did him. She screamed in pleasure.

"Oh are you sensitive here Ako-chan?" he asked with a was gasping for air and nodded. "So I wonder what would happen if I do this? He bit down on her nipple again and gave it more pressure, and also twisted the one on her right. She screamed even louder as she grabbed his hair. Naruto switched his mouth and hand, doing the same thing to the opposite nipple causing her to scream even more. On his leg he felt something wet trickle down. "Ara? Ako-chan did you just come?"

"Naruto-kun, that was mean..." she whispered as she panted. Naruto smiled and kissed her again before going to her panties. He put his hands on one of the string on her side and pulled, undoing it. Carefully he took it off of her and looked at her, glistening lower lips. He saw no pubic hair down there to.

"You take good care of yourself, don't you Ako-chan?" Ako was about to reply but a moan exploded from her as she felt Naruto's tongue inside of her. His tongue darted in and out of her, taking all the liquid that already was already there from her previous orgasm. She was squirming and clutched the covers as she he licked her walls.

"Naruto-kun..." she panted as he continued. When his tongue left she felt sad but was surprised to feel a long finger enter her and he began to pump her. Ako screamed more as he licked and flicked her clit with his tongue. He then sped up the pace and bit her clit. "NARUTO-KUN!" she shouted his name as she orgasmed again. A lot of pussy juice came out as Naruto began to lick her clean. Naruto waited a couple of minutes, then lined himself up with her entrance as she recovered from her rather explosive orgasm.

"Ako-chan I'm going to go in now," he told her. Ako told him to wait a moment as she got into a position she wanted. He was sitting, as she straddled him and she slowly impaled his meat stick into her pussy. She screamed out, not in pain but sure bliss. Naruto almost came. "Fuck your tight Ako-chan," Naruto said. He then noticed something. "Ako is this your first time?"

"Yeah Naruto-kun..." she said trying to adjust to his size.

"Then how come you don't have a hymen?" He saw her blush and look away.

"I kind of got carried away masturbating one time..."

"Say no more," Naruto interrupted her by kissing her. He slowly then pumped upwards, making her moan. He was grunting each time, as he felt her walls cling to him rather well as he moved fucked her. Ako had wrapped her legs around his waist and was hugging him. Ako kept moaning as he fucked her.

"Naruto-kun I think I'm going to cum again..." she whispered. Naruto was holding on to her shirt and opened it a bit more, before putting his mouth on her nipple and biting again. She screamed his name as she came, but Naruto wasn't done. He lied back, and kept her in the same position. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her down as he went up, making him hit her the entrance to her womb. Ako screamed as he started hitting deeper and harder than previously, her mind whitening out to the sheer bliss of it all. She could only hear her own screams of ecstasy and Naruto's grunts. Naruto felt his own climax creeping along, and with a couple of hard thrusts he came in her, making her climax for the fifth time that day. She was lying on top of him, sweat pouring down their bodies, and their breathing heavy.

"Thank you Ako-chan..." Naruto whispered.

"No, thank you Naruto-kun..." Ako replied. She looked up and gave him a quick peck on the lips before falling asleep on top of him. Naruto followed suit, him still being inside of her. The last thought Naruto came up with was, _'Just like the day we met. Asleep in the infirmary in a rather compromising situation.'_

-ICHA ICHA-

AN: Read and review...Remember this is non-cannon, so Naruto does not do the girls in NMAC. Next chapter will feature Setsuna.


	3. Wings

AN: This chapter goes out to **Agurra of Darkness, **who came up with the idea for this lemon**. **Also if you have not heard/ read from my other chapters, this will be updated monthly, though I'm going to change it to bi-monthly now.

I know I shouldn't keep reminding you but just in case, this is not canon to my other fic.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEGIMA OR NARUTO.**

**-Before Setsuna became Naruto's Girlfriend-**

Night had fallen over Mahora Academy and all was quiet. Our resident blond ninja was quietly walking up the stairs to get to his dorm, to get the much wanted sleep he had so rightly deserved. "I still can't see why the old man had me clean the gutters..." Naruto mumbled to himself as he bounded up the last few stairs. Slowly he made it over to the dorm he shared with Setsuna and opened the door. He was met with nothingness inside. "Wonder where Se-chan is?" Naruto said to himself before shrugging. He took of his shoes, put his shirt pants and socks into a laundry basket, put on a pair of shorts and hit his futon and was out like a light.

Naruto awoke due to the sound of someone's grunts. Cracking one eye open he saw that it was still dark out. Looking over to the clock he saw that it was only passed midnight. _'I think I fell asleep at ten...'_ Naruto thought. Great only two hours of sleep. He looked up to see a very disgruntled Setsuna clad only in her short and chest bindings, trying to reach her...wings? "Se-chan?" Naruto asked sleepily. He heard the girl gasp and looked at him.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," she apologized, putting her wings behind her.

"Nah, it's fine," Naruto replied rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Setsuna replied.

"Having you all disheveled with your wings out in the middle of the night is not nothing Se-chan," Naruto yawned. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"It's really nothing. I'm just trying to clean my wings, though I can't seem to reach a few places," she said as she produced a moist rag from the table.

"Need help?" Naruto asked. Setsuna shook her head in the negative.

"I wouldn't want to ask that from you Naruto-kun. You can go back to sleep."

"I'm already up, I might as well help you Se-chan," Naruto insisted. Setsuna sighed and accepted offer. Naruto had her sit in front of him, and he took the rag from her. As he began wiping her feathers he noticed he tense up every other minute and clutch the covers of the bed. "You okay? I'm not hurting you am I?" Naruto asked concerned.

"N-no," Setsuna answered with a shaky voice. Naruto finally noticed that her breathing was heavy, and that there was a light blush on her cheeks.

"Are you sure, I mean you look flustered."

"It is nothing Naruto-kun. My wings are just..._sensitive_ that's all."

"Really now?" Curiously, Naruto reached up and touched the top of the right wing with his index finger, and dragged his finger across the top of it. Setsuna's breath hitched as he did this, making Naruto chuckle. Naruto then put to fingers onto her wings and rubbed gently, while rubbing her back with his other hand. She grabbed on tighter to the bed cloth and looked over her wings to Naruto.

"N-Naruto-k-kun, p-please s-s-stop," she stuttered as he continued his ministrations. Naruto chuckled even more and he kissed the nape of her neck before putting his mouth next to her ear.

"Se-chan. You were planning this all along now were you?" he whispered into her ear.

"W-what?" Naruto kissed the back of her neck again as well as continued playing with one of her wings, making her moan rather loudly.

"You were trying to seduce me all along huh? Making enough noise to wake me up, telling me you had to clean your wings which are very sensitive at the touch, and now making me clean them?" Naruto teased. His hand left the wing, and went to her side, slowly rubbing it. Naruto felt the girl shiver under his touch and it was getting him excited.

"I-I wasn't trying to..ah!" Setsuna moaned again as he bit her neck softly, leaving a darkened spot.

"You shouldn't be lying to me Se-chan. I mean you are in my hands right now, and might be powerless to do anything about it." Naruto carefully placed his hands at her bindings and made a small rip at it. Setsuna suddenly retracted her wings into her body, taking Naruto by surprise. That didn't stop him though. He put his arm around her slim figure and dragged her towards him. Her back was on his bare chest. Setsuna gasped as she felt his hard on touching her butt. Quickly taking off her bindings, the blond exposed Setsuna's breasts as he discarded the cloth. He cupped her B-cup breasts with one of his hands. Setsuna went rigid and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun please stop," Setsuna repeated. He looked into her eyes and sighed seeing as there were tears in them.

"Shit...I got a little carried away didn't I? Look I am so sorry," Naruto apologized to her refusing to meet her in the eyes. "I don't know what came over me and well..."

"Naruto-kun," Setsuna interrupted. "I get you are sorry. You were...in the heat of the moment. But please don't be sad I don't want things to change between us."

"Even after what I did you still want to be friends?" Naruto asked almost disgusted with himself.

"Yes. Besides...it felt rather good," Setsuna said with a blush. Naruto sent her a questioning look but dropped it, opting that they just forget that this happened.

**-After they get together-**

The two roommates were now in the forest, Naruto still in his suit and Setsuna still in her uniform sitting down near a river stream. Naruto was kissing Setsuna, _hard._ His tongue was in her mouth and she was kissing him back with just as much fervor. His hands went to the her ass and groped them through her shorts. Setsuna was grabbing onto Naruto's hair as they made out. When they broke for air Naruto looked directly into her eyes. "How'd we get into this situation again?" Naruto asked.

"I requested you clean my wings again," Setsuna replied just as breathless as he was. "Ever since that night I've been feeling weird. I've been aching for your touch Naruto-kun," she whispered into his ear. Naruto shuddered as her breath touched his skin. Naruto kissed her again, before undoing her blouse and discarded it next to them. Setsuna was helping him along as she took off her tie and shirt. Naruto followed her example by taking off the top half of his suit and placed it next to her clothes. She was fiddling with her skirt when Naruto stopped her.

"Keep the skirt on," he told her. "I've never done a girl still wearing her skirt before."

"Pervert," she muttered before placing a kiss on his collar bone, and undoing his pants. After shaking them off, Setsuna began to rub his hard on through the cloth of his boxer briefs. Naruto groaned out in pleasure. Hearing this Setsuna put her hands at the top of his boxers and took it off, before directly jerking off his erection. "Are you liking this Naruto-kun?" Setsuna teased as she kept stroking him.

"Y-yeah," Naruto replied. "I bet you can handle that just like any sword huh?" Naruto teased before grunting as she picked up her pace. Before she can get any further Naruto flipped them over so he was on top. He smirked down at her and her blushing face. "That's not fair Se-chan."

"Huh?" the girl said confused.

"You still got clothes on. But I'll fix that soon," Naruto reached up and tore the bindings away. Naruto the site of her in, and noticed that her nipples were already hard. "Excited are we?" Naruto asked before letting his left hand go beneath her skirt and rubbed folds through her wet shorts. "You must be really excited."

"N-N-oooh!" she moaned as Naruto rubbed her clitoris with his thumb while his fingers lightly traced the outline of it, before placing his hands into her short. Naruto's fingers brushed over a small patch of pubic hairs before literally ripping her shorts off. "N-Naruto-kun!" she shouted in shock.

"What? They were in my way," Naruto replied before sticking in one of his fingers into her pussy, and like a piston pumped it in and out. Setsuna moaned as he did this, but Naruto put his lips onto hers to silence her. "Damn, you're pussy is tight. It's squeezing my finger," he told her as he continued to finger bang her. Setsuna didn't reply as she was lost in the pleasure of it all. Naruto smirked and then placed his other hand behind her and carefully plunged a finger into her asshole as well.

"Naruto-kun!" Setsuna shouted he began to play with her ass as well. Her body was tingling from the sensation of having her ass played with.

"Are you liking this Se-chan?" Naruto mimicked her question from before. Setsuna nodded as she gripped onto his arms. "You like having your ass played with don't you?" Setsuna nodded her head again as she moaned. "I want to hear you say it," he said lustily in her ear.

"I...like..." she said between pants.

"Speak up Se-chan," Naruto said. He slowed down the pace of both of his hands earning a disappointed grunt from Setsuna.

"I like it..." Naruto sped up his ministrations again, but only to stop when he felt her about to cum, going as slow as a snail. "N-Naruto-kun please," she begged.

"First tell say you like it when I play with your ass and beg me to come," Naruto told her, while placing a kisses along her collar bone. He slowed the pace even more, making the swordsman more frustrated.

"F-fine," she stuttered. "I like it when you play with my ass..." she told him.

"Aww that doesn't sound so convincing." Naruto then began to pick up the pace and played with both of her holes again, making her scream in ecstasy. "Now say it again."

"I...I...I like it when Naruto-kun plays with my ass!" Setsuna shouted as he began to bring her ever closer to her orgasm. "P-Please m-make me cum Naruto-kun!" Naruto chuckled.

"As you wish." Naruto placed a second finger into her pussy and began to drill her using both of his units. He found out that when he hit certain spot, she tended to moan more. Naruto kept rubbing that spot within her, just to see what would happen.

"NARUTO-KUN!" she shouted as both her ass and pussy clamped down on his fingers as she came. Naruto looked at her as she smiled at him, the afterglow of the orgasm affecting her. Naruto shook his head. Using the juices from her orgasm, Naruto lubricated his cock with it before aligning himself with her opening. Placing the tip in, he grabbed her hips and plunged himself deep into her. Setsuna's eyes flew open as she almost came again from him just entering her.

"Shit, you really are tight," Naruto told her before moving. He set a steady rhythm for her, which she followed. As he thrusted inward she pivoted upward. Naruto increased the pace and she followed along, their grunts, pants and moans filling the clearing. Naruto stopped for a moment confusing his partner.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked through heavy breaths. Naruto slowly shifted her onto right her side and lifted up her left leg. He positioned himself above Setsuna's right leg. Holding up her left leg and holding her shoulder Naruto began to slamming into her even deeper. "Naruto-kun!" Naruto just kept going humping into her, while she repeatedly shouted out his name. After a few more thrusts she came again. Sadly Naruto didn't and was still hard.

"Fuck..." Naruto breathe heavily as he pulled out. He was surprised to see Setsuna gracefully get up and start suck him off. She just put him in her mouth and began to suck. Her warm tongue wrapped around his cock, licking it. Seeing as she couldn't fit him all the way she stroked him off again with one hand, and the other hand fondled his balls. "Damn...Setsuna I'm going to cum..." Naruto told her. He pulled out of her mouth and came all over her body. Naruto looked on tired as Setsuna looked at herself before taking a taste of his cum.

"I think I'll go wash up now," Setsuna said in a quiet voice as she walked towards the river, while taking of her skirt. Naruto was watching her, and remembered the night he saw her in the onsen. Even though he tried not to think of it, he would occasionally fantasized about doing it with her. He was watching her wash off his semen, with the water from the river. As he did this his eyes traveled south towards her ass. Naruto felt himself getting hard again and smirked.

Setsuna was busy cleaning herself when she felt someone hug her from behind. "Hey Se-chan, you mind if I try something?"

"What would that be?" she asked.

"Just go with me. We'll eve do it in this position," Naruto told her.

"O-okay," she told him.

"Great. I just want you to relax so this doesn't hurt." Before she could question him, Setsuna felt the tip of his cock pocking her asshole. Slowly he penetrated her and stopped every once and a while to get her accustomed to his size. When he was fully in the first thing he said was, "Fuck this is even tighter than your pussy."

"Don't say such embarrassing things Naruto-kun," she told him as she willed the pain away. "I'm ready..." she told him. Naruto nodded and he lifted up her leg again to get a better access to her ass. He began with a slow pace, but sped up when she asked him to. Setsuna placed her right arm over Naruto's neck for support standing up. Naruto using his free hand grabbed her breast, all the while he kept kissing her neck.

"Oohh! Naruto-kun...faster!" she told him. Naruto complied as he kept playing with her breasts.

"Play with your pussy Se-chan..." he told her as he continued to fuck her in the ass. Setsuna moaned as she brought her free hand towards her own pussy, and began to rub it and her clit.

"Oh Kami *pant* it feel sooo good," she said while he went into her even harder. His hand left her breast and helped out her hand and began assaulting her lower mouth. Once again two fingers entered her, but she played with her own pussy. Naruto kept up the pace and was enjoying it, just as much as Setsuna was.

"You like it when I fuck you in the ass huh Se-chan?" he asked her. "You love doing anal don't ya?"

"Ah...Y-yes N-Ah..NARUTO-KUN!" she came again, and this time Naruto came with her, shooting his hot seed into the depths of her ass. Naruto kept standing, and pulled out of Setsuna. He then lowered both of them into the river, just basking in it while he held her. After a minutes silence Naruto spoke up.

"We should try to clean your wings more often," he said with a smile.

****

Omake: (this takes place the night after the incident in the beginning of the chapter)

Ayaka was arguing with Asuna again as they walked through the halls of the dorm after their late shower. "You should stay away from Negi you cougar," Asuna told her eternal rival.

"I'll listen to you when you stop going after Takahata-sensei," Ayaka shot back. As they were walking passed Naruto's and Setsuna's door they stopped when they heard on odd conversation.

"What do you mean you've never done this before?" Naruto nearly shouted, his voice full of disbelief. The two girls looked at each over before pressing their ears to the door.

"I'm just saying I've never had time to do this before," Setsuna replied rather embarrassed.

"You're serious aren't you. I mean all girls your age should have tried this before!" Ayaka and Asuna shot each other confused looks as the continued to listen on. "Whatever. Your lucky you have me hear then."

"Can't I just do it with Ojou-sama?"

"You can but I'm more fun to do this with."

"You don't think they are talking about having you know..." Ayaka asked Asuna.

"Having what?" Asuna replied seriously.

"You know..." Seeing her confused face Ayaka let out a deep breath. "..sex"

"Oh... OH!" Asuna nearly shouted. Before she can continue talking, they heard Naruto go on.

"Okay just put this in your mouth and enjoy," Naruto's voice said cockily.

"Are you sure...I mean it's warm and sticky," Setsuna sounded unsure.

"It's supposed to be that way. Come just take a taste," Naruto urged her on. The girls waited for a moment before hearing Setsuna making a delighted sound.

"This is good Naruto-kun," Setsuna replied.

"Told you. You can have as much as you, I can always make more." The two listening outside then heard Naruto moan, and Setsuna as well. "Ah Se-chan you have some white stuff on the corner of your mouth."

"I'll get it. I like how it tastes."

"I knew you would. Do you think we should invite Kono-hime to join us next time?" The two girls didn't hear a response, and guessed that Setsuna had nodded.

"Why that perverted fishcake..." Asuna growled, but blushed imaging what was going on inside. Asuna kicked the door open and stomped inside. "Now listen here fishcake I..."

"Oh hey Asuna-chan, Ayaka-chan," Naruto greeted from the table he and Setsuna were sitting at. Naruto grabbed a plate of smores from the table. "Want some smores?" he asked with a smile.

"I...but..." Asuna started stuttering as she pointed a finger from Naruto to Setsuna and to the smores, before finally going back to Setsuna. After a minute her mind short circuited and she fainted.

"I'm sorry about that sensei. Carry on," Ayaka apologized dragging out Asuna's body, leaving two confused roommates.

**AN**: Read and review. Next Chapter Eva.


	4. AN

AN: Okay this isn't the real chapter but it will come out soon. What I'm here to say is that, I'm actually going to give up on this fanfic. I know some of you like this and all but I'm actually having a hard time writing lemons sometimes. So this is what I have to say to all of you peoples. I'm putting this up for adoption. You can ask for it if you want, but I'll have to look at least a sample of your writing so I can be sure to trust you with this thing...

I'm sorry to disappoint you guys about this decision but I actually feel like stopping this. I will however write five more chapters after the Eva one. SO I will do one with the rest of the harem girls. So one involving Konoka, Kaede, Asuna, Kazumi and Chisame. This is the decision I have made. If you guys want to write this fic talk to me


	5. Bath

AN: Okay I know I'm going back on what I said in NMAC, but I'll write this for you guys. And there will be some news at the end of this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA**

Eva was glaring at the blond ninja in front of her. He had the biggest smirk on his face and his arms were crossed over his bare chest. "Wipe that smirk off your face idiot. And let's get this thing over with," Eva huffed, crossing her arms over her petite breasts. Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"Ah but you lost our little bet Eva-chan. You agreed to the terms of our drinking contest. If I won you would do me one favor. And if I won I would be a blood bank for you for a good month," Naruto chided her jokingly.

"Well I didn't know you can hold your liquor. That was cheating on your part!"

"Eh? You never asked if I knew how to drink or not. Besides getting through more than a few bottles of sake is nothing for me due to obaa-chan being a heavy drinker. It's your fault for being such a light weight." Eva scoffed again as she looked at the boy's clothing, or rather lack there of. He was just wearing his ramen themed boxers, the rest of his clothes were neatly placed on a drawer next to the TV in the hotel he dragged her too. Unknown to Eva, Naruto had brought them to the same love hotel that he had brought Mana too a couple of months...or was it weeks ago? He tended to forget.

"Why are you only clad in your boxers?" Eva asked looking at her state of dressing. She was in an all black dress that had no sleeves while her hair was held back by a hair band.

"That's a great question. But a better question is why aren't you still in your dress?" Naruto said with a laugh. When he got a confused and angry look from Eva he began to laugh harder. "You'll see what I have as a favor from you the moment you take off your clothes and I mean all of them." Naruto walked off and entered the bathroom of the hotel room. Eva was wondering what he was doing but then she saw his boxers fly out of the room he was in. "When you are ready get in here with me."

"Wh-what!" Eva stammered while blushing furiously. "Why would I do that!"

"It's part of your favor." Naruto's voice rang out. "Now hurry up!" Eva grumbled some words under her breath before walking over to where his clothes were and slowly took of her dress, her matching underwear and bra. Placing her clothes next to Naruto's she trudged over to the bathroom where Naruto was sitting on some bench within the shower. "Get in here." Eva did as she was told and got into the shower.

"Now tell me idiot what am I supposed to do?" Eva asked blushing as she stared at him, naked, for the second time in her life. However this time she was nervous. When she saw the first time he was unprepared and wasn't expecting her to drink his blood, but now...he was the one in control.

"That's easy Eva-chan," Naruto said before leaning into her, his mouth right next to her ear. "I want you to clean me...You know take of the dirt from my body."

"F-fine," she huffed. "Where's the cloth I have to use?"

"You're not going to use a cloth Evangeline. You are going to scrub me down using your body..."

"WHAT! I WILL NOT DO THAT!"

"Really now? Did you remember what I said will happen if you didn't listen?" Naruto threatened, an insane smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't..." Eva gasped

"Oh you know I would. I'll send those pictures of you in that cute neko school girl outfit that Nagi and Al made you wear all those years ago, to every single one of your classmates." Eva's eyes widened as he finished the sentence. "Now what do you say Eva?"

"Give me that fucking soap already," Eva stated. Naruto smirked and threw her a small bottle of a see through green liquid. Uncapping the bottle she went behind Naruto and was about to begin when he stopped her by grabbing her arms. "What now?"

"Do this from the front," Naruto commanded. "Actually to be more specific sit on my lap while you do this." Naruto watched as Eva nearly crushed the bottle in her hand, before walking in front of him. He lifted her up and onto his lap and saw her blush. "Well what are you waiting for?" he teased her. She grumbled again before placing some soap into her hand. She placed the bottle next to Naruto and she began to message the soap into onto the blond.

Eva had to fight down the blush as she actually felt the muscles the ninja had around his chest and abs. She slowly went over his body as she did this noticing every inch of where his muscles were, how tense they get and sometimes she would feel a small scar somewhere along the lines. To some it would offend them and make the person look ugly but to Eva, this just showed how much the person has been through. Her fingers traveled even lower, and she felt some of his pubic hairs when she went below the waist. Her blush increased even further as she felt his hardened member poking her leg.

Eva then let out a gasp as she felt Naruto slowly move his left hand over her right side. "Wh-what do you think you are doing!" she half hissed, half moaned as he began to rub the areola of her right nipple with his left thumb. With his right, Naruto was messaging the girl's left leg. Traveling higher, his fingers brushed her folds causing her to whimper, before going to her chest and rolled her nipple between his deft fingers. This caused her to moan as he continued.

"Well I thought this was a good time to clean you as well," Naruto told her as he reached around and gave her but a light squeeze, eliciting a gasp from the vampire. He then smacked her but causing her to bite back a scream. "Hey clean my legs. All you have to do is thrust your hip," he instructed. Eva was hesitant to do it, but she then began to buck her hips against his legs. Her pussy was rubbing against his leg, raising her arousal even more. As she was doing this, Naruto leaned in and began to leave a trail of kisses against her neck.

"Mmm..." she moaned as she began to rub faster against his leg, the pressure within her womb building up. The blond took hold of her chin and placed a bruising kiss onto her lips. She stopped bucking for a moment and was actually lost within the pleasure as his tongue parted her lips and intruded into her mouth. Just when she was about to respond, his tongue slid back and his lips claimed her tongue. Naruto suckled on it while grabbing her waist, forcing her to continue her previous actions. After breaking the kiss he looked her straight in the eye.

"Turn around," he told her through ragged breaths. Eva nodded and shifter her body as he told, and began to do the same thing as before, badly wanting to reach her climax. As she began her thrusting again, Naruto's arms snaked their way to her breasts again and fondled them. He gave squeeze them, rubbing and pinching her nipples. Eva kept her hips moving, the pressure down there still building up. Her eyes widened and her head was thrown back when her partner's fingers parted the outer folds of her pussy and began to stroke it vertically with his finger.

"Hmm...you're wet already. So those moans _were_ from liking what we are doing hmm Eva-chan," he teased her.

"Sh-shu-AHH!" she screamed as he put a finger into her pussy and began to slowly thrust it into her in and out. His pace began to quicken as his finger was pumped into her. Eva, wanting her release, bucked her hips into his fingers as he played with her. When she neared her climax, Naruto placed his mouth near her neck and bit down hard. Blood began to come out of her neck and he lapped it up. The pain mixing with the pleasure, caused Eva's fingers to tighten around his finger. "NARUTO!" she shouted his name as she came.

As she came down from her orgasm he placed her onto the floor on her knees. "Now since you came from that Eva-chan, I want you to clean my other parts."

"Other parts?" she asked in a daze. He motioned down to his rock hard cock and she stared at it apprehensively for a moment. Eva thought that she should rip it off at that moment and caused him pain, but his voice interrupted her thoughts. He grabbed her by the hair and made her look up at him. On his face was a seductive smirk, but his eyes betrayed that notion. His eyes had a very threatening glare in them and directed it at her.

"Use your teeth or even harm me for a moment, and I will make your life a living hell," Naruto whispered as he let go. When Eva heard that, she felt a shiver go down her spine, a shiver of anticipation.

'_I really like it when he's like that,'_ was the thought that came to her mind at that moment. Her mouth parted slightly and she placed the tip between her lips. She began to lick his shaft up and down, starting from the tip of his cock all the way down to his base and back. She began did this a few times, before going down to his balls and sucking on them.

"Yeah, Eva-chan do it like that," he grunted as she continued her ministrations. When her mouth got back to the tip, she put the tip into her mouth and forced it into her. Eva was surprised that she was only able to take half of him into her mouth before moving back. Eva began to bob her head and suck him off. Naruto released some more grunts as she continued to give him a blow job. Naruto's hands found his way to her hair and grabbed a fist full each. He held her head steady as he proceeded to thrust forward while bring her head toward him.

Eva almost gagged as he roughly fucked her mouth. Naruto's cock was going all the way to the back of her mouth, making breathing a little hard. When he pulled back he only left the tip in her mouth, before slamming back into her. His thrusts began to pick up speed, as he thrust even harder into her mouth while roughly forcing more into her. He let go of her hair and took his cock out of her mouth. Eva was gasping for breath, but looked at him curiously. WHy had he gotten out of her without cumming? "Turn into your adult form," he told her. Eva licked her lips tentatively, before nodding and turning into her older form.

Her once flat chest, turned into a gracious C-cup and her ass became more full. She was still panting from what they did causing her chest to raise and fall in a rhythmic way, her breasts jiggling when she did. Naruto grabbed her head again and placed another kiss on her lips before trailing down her body leaving kisses in his wake. He placed a kiss on each nipple before going down and kissing her navel. Eva was using the shower wall for support as he did this. Naruto was on his knees by the time he was done kissing her. He pushed apart her legs so he could get better access to her folds.

When Naruto saw her glistening pussy, his mind nearly blanked as he dove for it. His tongue licked her lower lips, eliciting a whimper to escape from her mouth. A whimper he found extremely cute. Naruto parted her pussy using his hands, and began to assault her inner folds. His tongue darted in and out, taking in all of her juices into his mouth.

"Mmmm..." Eva moaned as he did this. She had to bite her bottom lip as not to scream from the pleasure. She felt his tongue go in even deeper from before. Eva nearly groaned when he took his tongue out, but moaned when he put his finger into her again. Naruto wiggled his finger in her trying to find something. When Naruto touched a certain spot, he felt the legs of the vampire buckle causing her to nearly fall. He also felt her juices flow out of her. He smirked knowing that she just came again, and that if the wall wasn't there she would have been on the floor from that one.

"Ah you got me dirty again Eva-chan," he teased as he got up. He grabbed her arm and lifted her up as well. He had her sit down on the bench in the shower as he stepped out, so she can recover from what just happened. Naruto went over to the large tub he in the room and turned on the water. When it was full, he put his hand into it and tested the temperature. Naruto smirked when he felt that it was was hotter than room temperature but, not too hot...steamy would have been the right word to describe it. "Eva-chan~!" Naruto chimed. The girl looked up as he came closer, still winded from what just happened. He carried her bridal style as he went to the tub. He was on the bottom and she was on top of him.

Eva to out of her daze as she hit the the water. The vampire eyed him as he was smirking at her. "What are you smirking at?" she asked. She aimed to be threatening, but her voice came out more as a whimper. This caused Naruto to smirk even wider. He bent forward and kissed her again, but this time it was chaste. When he stopped, he spoke.

"The fun is about to start now..." Naruto told her.

"What?" Naruto grabbed her by the ankles and spread her legs wide as he placed his hard on in front of her. He didn't even ask if she was ready, he just slammed himself right into her. Being unprepared Eva screamed, in both pain and pleasure. Not giving her anytime to recover Naruto began to thrust into her in and out. He pulled back half-way and pushed himself all the way back in.

"AH...AH! AH!" Eva screamed as he thrusted deeper and harder into her. She couldn't hold onto anything as the water was making everything slippery. This even included Naruto's dick. With each thrust he slid into her easily and hit her in all the right spots. "mmmh...Ah!" Eva let her voice go on as Naruto kept pounding into her. This caused Naruto to smirk again as he kept going.

Naruto moved down and began to French kiss her again, while lifting her up from the water so that it her body was submerged from the breast down. Eva's mind started to blank out from the pain she felt as he kept thrusting into her, the pleasure from the same action and all the heat from the water. Add to the fact that she was almost unable to breath due to the kiss...the pleasure seemed to take over her body. Naruto was grunting into the kiss as he kept going into her. After breaking the kiss, he grabbed her by the waist and began to thrust even deeper into her if possible. Eva's hands only found his arms to support herself as he continued to fuck her. After few more wild thrusts Naruto let out a roar as he came deep inside of her.

As he pulled out he stared at Eva's body and how she had her eyes closed, panting. He instantly got hard again. "Get up and turn around. Place your hands on the sides for support," Naruto all but commanded. Eva opened her eyes and slowly did what he said. Naruto grabbed her ass and lifted it up higher, before shoving his dick inside her pussy from behind. "AAAHH!" Eva screamed as the transformation was undone.

"You came again?" Naruto asked, but then shrugged it off. "But fuck you are tighter in this form compared to the other one." Naruto began to pull back only leaving the tip in her petit form, before thrusting deep into her. Eva threw her head back as she moaned out. Naruto apparently was hitting her very core with each thrust now. Naruto slowed his pace for a moment, causing her to groan out loud.

"Idiot...move faster," she told him through her breaths. When he didn't respond she looked behind her and saw that Naruto had his eyes closed. After a moment he opened them and smiled softly at her.

"Sorry. I was thinking about how this might seem bad to most people. I mean it looks like I'm fucking a ten year old." Eva was about to retort when Naruto forcefully thrusted into her, causing her to scream again. Naruto's grunts and moans, were heard along with Eva's moans as well as the thumping of flesh against flesh. The ninja leaned forward and started to play with her tits again as he continued to fuck her. "Tell me Eva-chan? How good does this feel?" he asked into her ear.

"It's...it's...AH! OH KAMI! It's fucking AMAZING!" she screamed as he thrust thrust harder into her, causing her to nearly slip back into the water. If it wasn't for Naruto holding her she would have slipped in. Feeling his climax coming close, Naruto thrusts became wild and erratic as he held Eva close to him. After a minute the two came loudly, screaming each other names. Naruto was sure he filled her womb by what he did but didn't care at the moment.

When Naruto pulled out he noticed that the girl in his arms went limp. He checked her and saw that she was unconscious. This caused him to chuckle, but he took her out of the bath no less. When she awakened, the two would fuck countless more times into the night.

-ICHA ICHA-

"Master where were you?" Chachazero asked when Eva came home, well stumbled home. Naruto told her after what they did, she'd be sore for a good week.

"Just took a bath," was Eva's reply.

-ICHA ICHA-

AN: Well all i have to say is, since no one...and I mean NO ONE offered to take this up...I'm going to end up having to continue this. SO there will be MORE than jsut five chapter after this one.

NEXT CHAPTER: CHISAME and KAZUMI


	6. Red and Orange

AN: This was written before I wrote the previous chapter of NMAC. I just didn't put it up yet. Just so you know, I don't think men are able to cum four times in a row without any sort of repercussion. My proved me wrong once but then...bad things occurred once he got into the double digits. Just hearing it gave me freaking nightmares. Oh well

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA!**

Chisame was sitting at her desk quietly typing away, fixing her website and posting up articles, when a message popped up onto her screen. "What the hell is this?" She said aloud. Clicking on it was one of those instant messenger chat room things, but it was a video chat. On the other end of the video was Kazumi also still in her school uniform.

"Hey Chiu-chan!" Kazumi stated happily. Chisame growled and was about to close the window when Kazumi's voice rang out. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you do that I'll tell the whole school your little secret."

"Your bluffing," Chisame said crossing her arms under her bosom. Kazumi shook her head no.

"It would be a big scoop. I mean how would all our classmates react to know that the famous internet star Chiu is our very own Chisame?" Kazumi asked playfully tilting her head to the side. "I mean they would try to get into your business and all that..."

"What do you want Asakura?" Chisame hissed. This time Kazumi's smile turned dark.

"You see me and a partner of mine were going to make this video and we needed a third person for it..."

"Oh no...I'm not going to go star in another movie," Chisame told the red headed reporter.

"Oh don't it won't go to public. My partner and I just needs a third person to agree with us that's all. We'll keep a copy of the film and so will you." Chisame turned away when Kazumi spoke. "Come on!" Kazumi whined. "I promise you it will be worth your while..."

"I doubt that," Chisame scoffed, still not looking at the red head. She then heard Kazumi sigh.

"Fine. I guess Naruto-kun and I will just have to ask someone else to help us. He will be sorely disappointed that you won't help us. I mean, he was the one who suggested you to help..." Kazumi said melancholy. "I guess we could always ask someone else to help us."

"WA-wait," Chisame said still not looking at the webcam. "I never said I wasn't going to help you guys. I just said it won't be worth my while. I'll help you as long as you don't reveal my secret. Deal?"

"Oh thank you Chiu-chan!" Kazumi exclaimed while closing her eyes, smiling and bring her hands together to her chest. "Come to my dorm around eight tonight and we'll begin."

"Tch. Whatever." After that the conversation was closed. Chisame stared at the screen at the moment before standing up and changing her clothes to something more comfortable. "I wonder if what she said was true though. Did Naruto actually think I could help them in what they are doing?" Chisame thought as she changed clothes.

-ICHA ICHA-

"Did you get her to agree reporter-nee-chan?" Chamo asked as he hopped onto Kazumi's shoulder.

"Yeah. I wonder how Naruto-kun will react when he finds out what we have planned with her."

"You mean you didn't tell hige-sama?" Kazumi smirked as an answer. "Ooooh, this is going to be interesting. By the way I placed all the camera's everywhere you wanted."

"Good. I know Naruto will like what we are about to do too," Kazumi let out a giggle. Taking out her cell phone she dialed his number..."~_Oh Naruto-kun~!" _ Kazumi greeted over the phone.

-ICHA ICHA-

Chisame walked over to Asakura's dorm room with a frown. She felt compelled to wear something other than her school clothes for this, so she went wearing the sailor suit from the costume she wore during the festival, the all black one. As she was about to knock on the door, the object swung open and Naruto popped his head out. He grabbed her arm and dragged her inside then closing and locking the door behind him. "Get inside...I need to have a discussion between you and Kazumi-chan," Naruto basically commanded her, leaving no room for arguments. She nodded her head and walked over and saw the red head reporter sitting on her bedside with a nervous smile on her face. "Sit." Naruto said from behind her. Chisame obliged and sat next to Kazumi. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Some sort of video?" Chisame asked unsurely. This caused Naruto to glare at Kazumi, and Chisame to raise an eyebrow at the response. "What is going on here?"

"I take it she didn't tell you what this thing was going to entail, did she..." Chisame shook her head. "Kazumi..."

"Y-yes Naruto-kun?" she stuttered.

"Why did you do that? Not tell her what we were going to do..."

"Ehehehe. Funny you should say that..."

"What were you planning on doing in the first place?" Chisame asked. Naruto looked at her with a serious face and replied.

"We were going to have sex," Naruto replied, not even once trying to use tact.

"Wha-what?" Chisame asked. Her eyes were wide and her face was as red as a tomato.

"I was going to have sex with Kazumi here, but then she suggested a threesome to which I agreed. The condition was the other person had to consent of course. But my guess is that you were blackmailed right?" Getting another nervous chuckle from the reporter and a frown from the girl next to her he took that as a yes. "Well, you can go then. I don't want you to feel like you are being forced to do this. Just don't tell anyone else about this," Naruto sighed. "As for you Kazumi...well let's say you're going to be in for a long night."

"Wait. Are you telling me that even after I leave, you are still going to screw her?" Chisame asked pointing at the sheepishly smiling reporter.

"Yeah. It's for the sake of research after all," Naruto replied. His face then fell for a moment when he mumbled, "Damn I sound like Ero-sennin... Kazumi-chan go get ready, I want to see you in that cute underwear we bought a few weeks ago."

"Research?"

"Yeah for his book," Kazumi replied before going to her dresser and taking out a few things before heading into the small bathroom.

"You write a book?" Chisame asked incredulously as he sat down next to her. He noticed that she inched closer to him as he sat down, but paid no mind to it.

"Well, I'm in the process of writing one based off the original works of my godfather," Naruto shrugged. At this moment he noticed his hand had situated itself on her thigh, and that she didn't seem to mind. The girl nodded and closed her eyes as his hand began to move up and down her thigh in a soothing manner. He licked his lips as he noted that she wasn't even putting up resistance as his hand reached a little higher. Chisame had her mouth parted and let out shallow breaths as his hand neared her underwear.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something," Kazumi said snapping the two out of their thoughts. Naruto's hand shot back to his side, while Chisame looked away blushing.

"So you did wear the underwear we got huh?" Naruto said with a smirk. This caused Chisame to look at Kazumi and her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. The red head was wearing a red see through nightgown, that had some black frills where her breasts were, concealing them from view, as well as at the end of it, which was at the middle of her thigh. Underneath was a black and red G-string that had two bows at the end. Without even caring that Chisame was still in the room, Kazumi walked up to where Naruto sat and straddled him. Chisame moved away from the bed and onto a couch right next to it.

"Let's play Naru-kun," Kazumi smirked. Naruto growled playfully in response before taking her lips with his own. They didn't even start out with an innocent too, they just went straight into a very heated kiss. Chisame was still sitting next to the two on the bed, her eyes glued to the scene in front of her. She watched as Naruto went from kissing the reporters mouth to placing kisses along her jaw and down to her collar bone. She heard Kazumi moaning as the blond's hands groped her ass. Leaving her collarbone alone, Naruto began making out with Kazumi again. He began to push her down onto the bed as he got on top of her. The reporters fingers undid his shirt's buttons and he threw it off, revealing his upper body to the girls.

"Take the nightgown off," Naruto said. Kazumi hastily took off the nightgown and dropped it to the floor. Naruto smiled as he looked at the girl's breasts. "Fourth biggest in the class huh?" Naruto teased. Kazumi giggled as he kissed her on the mouth one more time, before moving his head down to her chest. He licked her left nipple a couple of times, getting it hard and stiff. Naruto then blew his breath onto it, causing her to moan again. He then took to nipple into his mouth suckling on it, running his tongue over it, and nibbling it. Kazumi was tightly holding onto the cloth underneath her, and released a gasp as his hand began to play with her nipple.

"Mmm-" they heard someone moan. This stopped the two from what they were doing and they looked at Kazumi's couch. Sitting there was Chisame, her glasses on the night stand next to it, playing with herself through her panties while to fingers were in her mouth to stifle the moans. The site got Naruto hard down below, not that he wasn't hard already, and he slowly got off of the reporter. As he stood up he took off his pants and boxers and signaled for Kazumi to do the same. He then went up to Chisame who still had her eyes closed, did not know that Naruto was right next to her. Her eyes snapped open as Naruto took her the fingers out of her mouth.

"This is more fun," he told her before lifting her up and placing her on the bed. Kazumi moved over to make some room. Naruto got behind her, and made Chisame lay back so she was on his chest.

"What are you doing?" she asked him. He only responded by kissing her. Just like all the other times they kissed, her mouth instinctively opened on its own allowing Naruto to put his tongue into it. The two were making out heavily and Kazumi felt a little left out. The reporter then smirked as she straddled Chisame this time. This caused orange haired girl to stop kissing and look at the girl in front of her.

"So you did want to play huh Chiu-chan," Kazumi teased. Chisame was about to reply when this time Kazumi kissed Chisame. The girl being kissed had her eyes widening, as the Kazumi asked for entrance into her mouth. Naruto's libido increased as he saw Chisame slowly respond to the kiss from the other girl. The blond chuckled. He then went and placed kisses onto Chisame's neck and collarbone, causing the girl to moan into Kazumi's mouth. Naruto's hands undid the buttons of her shirt and tossed the piece of clothing withe Kazumi's, to reveal a strapless yellow bra. His hands then travelled down to her skirt before undoing that one too.

"Hey stop making out for a moment and help me out here," Naruto told the two girls. Kazumi did as she was told and smirked at Naruto, while Chisame was blushing and dazed. The red head then kissed Naruto on the lips to which he eagerly responded to. The reporter then tugged down the skirt, and discarded it as well. This had left Chisame only in her strapless bra and matching thong. Turning Chisame's head to face him, he kissed her again as Kazumi took off the girl's bra and panties. When they were off, Naruto's left hand immediately attached to her left breast and fondled it, taking the nipple between his pointer finger and thumb.

"OOH!" Chisame moaned again into her teacher's mouth, as her classmate took her other nipple into her mouth and teased it. Chisame felt Naruto's other hand snake it's way down her body, gliding over her skin making goosebumps appear. When it reached their destination, her pussy, they calmly spread them using his ring and index finger. His middle finger slowly stirred her core. Kazumi decided to help him by putting her middle finger into the other girl's pussy. "AAAHH!" Chisame screamed in pleasure. Naruto let out a chuckle as he left her mouth and was nibbling on her ear. The girl in between the two was panting and her was matted against her body. Naruto slowly stopped what he was doing and looked at the girls.

"Chisame-chan...I think Kazumi-chan wants to have fun as well," Naruto told the orange haired girl. Through her deep breaths, the orange haired girl nodded and grabbed the reporter's head, leaving her right nipple unattended and began to kiss her again. When the kiss broke Kazumi looked at Naruto.

"How are you getting her to do this?" Kazumi asked as the girl in front of her began leaving a trail of kisses down her body.

"The power of suggestion is really strong with people who like you," Naruto told her. "Now just lay back and let Chisame work on you." Naruto slowly got out from under the otaku and sat down beside the two girls. His right hand went to Chisame's vagina again and re started playing with her. When she let out a moan, Kazumi did as well since Chisame's mouth had made its way to Kazumi's own pussy. When Chisame stopped she was breathing heavily and looked at Naruto. "Need help Chisame-chan?" Naruto asked. The girl was too embarrassed to voice it and nodded. "Pretend it's someone's mouth and make out with it." Chisame looked confused for a moment, so Naruto rolled his eyes his playful smirk still on his face. "Lift up your ass a little higher." Chisame complied. "Just do what I do."

Naruto began to place kiss on her inner thigh until he was at her outer lips. He then put his mouth onto her outer folds and parted the lips with his tongue. Chisame moaned again, but did the same thing as Naruto onto the reporter. Naruto then effortlessly made out with her pussy, even as far as sticking his tongue deep into it. Both girls simultaneously bucked up in pleasure as Naruto kept doing what he did, and Chisame was copying. Kazumi kept her hands on Chisame's head so it didn't leave it spot, she was feeling really good and didn't want it to stop. Naruto then took his tongue out and gently licked around Chisame's clit. He heard Chisame's muffled moan as Kazumi kept the girl's head down. Kazumi herself was moaning as loud as she can.

Placing his mouth onto Chisame's clit, he began to suckle on it while he placed his fingers into her soaping wet opening and finger banged her. Chisame was fumbling around and doing the same thing to Kazumi as they kept moaning. The reporter let go of the idol's hair and began to play with her nipples again. After a couple of minutes more of this both girls screamed in ecstasy as they reached their orgasm. Kazumi was holding onto the covers, and Chisame was holding onto her legs for support. Naruto had lapped up the juices that came from Chisame's pussy before moving off the girl and letting her lay down next to the reporter.

As he stared at them, he wanted to take a picture. In front of him were two beautiful women who, though were sweaty, were lying naked in front of him. His stiff erection was irritating him now making him grunt. "Need help with that Naru-kun?" Kazumi asked. Naruto was surprised that she was already coming down from her high.

"Sure Kazumi-chan," Naruto replied, standing up from the bed. Kazumi crawled off the bed and got on her knees kneeling in front of Naruto's erect member. She grabbed hold of it and began to stroke it up and down slowly. She put a little spit on it to lubricate it and began to increase her movements Naruto closed his eyes as he felt her put the tip into her mouth. He felt her bobbing it up and down, with her tongue licking every piece of it. His eyes flew open when he felt another pair of lips on his balls, resulting in him moaning. Looking down he saw that Chisame was on her knees as well, licking his balls and sucking on them. Her warm tongue sloppily going over it and onto the parts of his shaft that wasn't encompassed by the other girl.

Kazumi took his cock out of her mouth and smiled at the other girl. "Want a taste?" she asked. Chisame didn't speak but nodded her head. Moving aside, Kazumi left the spot open for the girl. Chisame slowly moved forward and looked at the thing at the tip. She stared into Naruto's eyes and saw the desire, the very same desire that she was reflecting. She then placed her lips in an "O" shape and put about half of it in her mouth. Naruto being surprised by the unusually eager girl's actions, bucked his hips forward from the shock. This made his member go into her throat. Surprisingly she didn't gag at all, and she repeated the process a couple of times with a mix of saliva and pre-cum spilling from her mouth. Before Naruto could reach his climax, Kazumi stopped the girl by taking the member out of her mouth.

"Why'd you do that for?" Chisame growled. "I was actually enjoying myself for once."

"Yeah I know. But I want Naruto to feel even better," Kazumi replied. "Naru-kun can you please sit down?"

"Fuck...Fine, I hate it when you tease like that Kazumi-chan..." Naruto grumbled, disappointed when he didn't get his release. He sat down on the bed and waited for whatever they were speaking about. He watched as Kazumi whisper something into Chisame's ear that had the girl blushing bright red. She frowned for a moment, then sent a look towards Naruto, before finally looking back at Kazumi and nodding. This got a squeal of delight from the other girl. Kazumi got on one side of Naruto while Chisame got on the other. He continued watching and felt four soft mounds on his member. They began to move their breasts up and down, smothering his cock in them. "Oooh," Naruto groaned as he felt the soft mounds of flesh rub against his cock.

"I take it you like this Naru-kun?" Kazumi giggled as she pressed her tits harder onto him. Naruto nodded his head yes as he let the girls continued their movements. Chisame then stuck out her tongue as she brought her breasts down. And was licking the hole on his dick. Kazumi then stopped as well and did the same. Their breasts still covered him in their warmth, but their tongues were making things unbelievably fantastic. Kazumi's tongue licked away the pre-cum, while Chisame teased it even more. At one point his cock was in being fondled by the two girls tongues as if it were a popsicle.

"Girls...I'm going to...cum..." Naruto panted. Kazumi slowly took her breasts off of him and motioned for Chisame to do the same again. The reporter than took his member by the hand and jerked him off.

"Open your mouth wide Chiu-chan," Kazumi said playfully.

"Why?" Chisame asked.

"Naru-kun is going to give you a gift." Kazumi placed the girl in front of her and had her open her mouth, placing it over his dick while she jerked him off. When Naruto exploded, his hot seed shot into Chisame's mouth. "Swallow it," Kazumi told the girl. Chisame began to gulp down the loads upon loads of cum that was shooting out of his dick, gulping down the semen as if they were some special wine. When he finished shooting his load in to her mouth, Kazumi went over to Chisame and kissed her again. Naruto watched entranced as the girls swapped his cum in their mouth in a very heated kiss.

"It's a bit bitter," was Chisame's reply when she finally found her breath. Kazumi then licked a trail of cum that was on her friend's chin and swallowed it to.

"You learn to love," Kazumi replied. She then felt a poking at her chest again and saw that Naruto was hard again. "Expectant are we?"

"I just saw two hot women, making out and sharing my cum. How can I not be turned on by that?" Naruto replied. He then got up on his knees and motioned them over. "Kazumi do you want to go first?"

"Why don't you pop Chiu-chan's cherry first..." Kazumi giggled. Chisame's eyes widened.

"Will it hurt?"

"For a while yes, but it will turn good really soon," Naruto ensured her. Chisame seemed to weigh her options before nodding. "Good," he purred. Laying back down he motioned for her to situate herself over his dick. She got on her knees and straddled him. Grabbing his cock he placed it at her opening and put the tip in. He then grabbed her waist. "I'm going to do this with one stroke okay. It's going to hurt a lot."

"Okay...Just do it already," Chisame replied closing her eyes and grabbing onto his arms. Naruto complied and plunged deep into her very core, breaking through her hymen in an instant. The shriek of pain she let out, made him wince and almost had him regret doing this to her. Chisame was one of the very few students he actually considered adding to his harem. But the guilt, was slowly washed away as a new wave of pleasure hit him. The inside of her pussy was so warm, so wet, so lovingly tight that he had to hold himself back from thrusting into her again. It was like this part of her body was made specifically for him. Even the pain from when her fingers broke skin on his arms was numbed out by the sheer pleasure he felt. When her voice was muffled down he looked up to see, Kazumi patting her back and kissing her again. _'Did she turn bi?'_ was the immediate thought in Naruto's mind.

"You can move now," he heard Chisame say, breaking him from his thoughts. Naruto nods and begins to pull her down as he thrusts upward. Her whimpers of pain soon turn into moans of delight. Her hands still gripped his arms but just for support now. Naruto found an odd pattern he liked that seemed to have the girl moaning for more. He did nine short thrusts before doing very long. This had Chisame throwing her head back as she let out a scream of ecstasy. "AAAH! mmph! AAH!" she screamed as he plowed her repeatedly.

"Let's not forget about me Naru-kun," Kazumi said as she put herself over his head and was straddling him. She was facing Chisame. Naruto didn't think about it and began eating her out just like he did Chisame. He could feel her tense up as he did it but the sounds she made said that she was loving every minute of it. Kazumi bent forward and recaptured one of Chisame's nipples into her mouth while playing with the other one with her hand. The girl being fucked, had her eyes closed as she let all the pleasure fill her core. The burning sensation shooting throughout her entire body. Slowly she cupped one of Kazumi's breasts and returned the favor to her and began to play with it.

Chisame then took her friend by the head, and initiated the kiss this time. Their hands traveling over each others body. When both girls hit their orgasm. They moaned into each other's mouth as Naruto came into Chisame's pussy. They let their high go down before moving onto the next one. "Kazumi-chan get on all fours," Naruto told her. The red head nodded and put her ass into the air. "Chisame-chan get under her, but in the 69 position." The orange haired girl did as he said. When Naruto was ready he placed himself behind Kazumi and shoved his dick inside of her wet pussy. He grabbed her ass as he pounded into her.

"Mmmm... Naru-kun...it's sooo good..." she moaned as he thrust deep into her body. Naruto leaned forward and began to place kisses all over her back as he fucked her from behind.

"I want you to pleasure Chisame-chan as well," Naruto whispered into the red haired girl's ear. Kazumi licked her lips as she returned the favor from Chisame eating out her pussy. The red haired girl placed her mouth onto the womanhood of the girl beneath her and fervently licked it. Chisame's toes curled when she felt the tongue on her lips. She began to buck her hips to have the tongue go even deeper into her. Naruto was silently fucking Kazumi, as he began to mold her ass into his hands. He then began to fuck even harder, gripping her shoulders so he can pull her back to meet him. The sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed in the room, as his balls slapped against her.

Chisame watched in fascination as he pulled out and went back into the girl over her. The girl the propped herself on her elbows, and began licking the spot where Naruto's dick and Kazumi's vagina connected. Her tongue slid over the reporter's clit and onto his dick as she licked then both. This time when Naruto came, he shot it into Kazumi which triggered her orgasm. She moaned into Chisame's pussy causing her to come as well. While Chisame was panting, her mouth was left open and drops of the mix between Naruto and Kazumi's cum fell into her mouth.

"Naruto. Are you...are you still hard?" Chisame asked as she stared at him when he pulled out of her.

"My friend's commented on how I'm a stamina freak. Guess that means it included acts int he bedroom too," Naruto said. Naruto bent down and grabbed Kazumi by the shoulder and lifted her up. "Chisame turn around." Chisame slowly got up and switched her position so she was lying done and looking up at Kazumi. Naruto slowly let Kazumi down and the bodies of the two girls were on top of each other. Kazumi's breasts were rubbing against Chisame's and they jiggled around. Their sweat made them sticky and felt like they were connected. Kazumi was holding onto Chisame and Chisame was doing the same.

"Mmm-ooh," they both moaned as they felt Naruto's dick in between them. The two girls kept moaning as Naruto thrust forward. His dick rubbed against their folds and clits, stimulating the girls nervous. The two girls held onto each other and couldn't stop the moans coming out of their mouth as his dick rubbed over their bundle of nerves over and over again. The blonde then reached over and began to play with both girls breasts, coping a feel from both of them. He teased them non stop and they let out one last moan before they fell exhausted on each other, and Naruto's cum stained their stomachs. Naruto got of them and laid down next to the two. Kazumi crawled over and laid on Naruto's right side, while Chisame was on his left. Chisame had her arm draped across his chest alongside her arm. Kazumi had her legs over Naruto's legs and had her head resting on his chest as well.

"I need to take a bath," Chisame grumbled after a couple of minutes.

"Mind if I join?" Naruto asked.

"Me too?" Kazumi asked rubbing circles into Naruto's chest.

"Whatever..." Chisame as she got up slowly from the bed. Putting on her clothes. "Do as you wish."

"YAY!" Naruto and Kazumi shouted as they jumped up from bed and tackled Chisame from behind. "we are going to have soo much fun!" Naruto exclaimed, getting either girl in each arm. He kissed them on the cheek before getting dressed in some swimming shorts before heading outside to the baths, while Kazumi got ready and Chisame went to her dorm to get a bikini.

**Omake:**

"Oh...wow..." Jiraiya said from in front of a TV from his house in heaven. Next to him sat a few other men all staring at the screen, mouths agape. Said men were Hiruzen, Kakashi, Ebisu, Yahiko and Zabuza. "I...never knew the gaki had it in him..." Jiraiya mumbled as he rewinded the video of Naruto doing the two girls. "The only thing, that can come close to that was that one time Kushina had somehow persuaded Minato to have a threesome with her and some red haired chick from Kiri during the break of their Chuunin exams," Jiraiya mumbled.

(Some other place in heaven)

"I can't believe Naruto just did that," Minato said as he saw the same video as Jiraiya and the other perverts.

"Yeah, but it makes me want to do it now too," Kushina said as she hugged him from behind. "Mei-chan (the Mizukage not the one from Negima) even agreed to join us. Right Mei-chan?" Kushina smirked at the red head on her husband's other side.

"That's right Kushina-chan," a sultry voice said from Minato's side. "So wanna play Minato-kun," the Mizukage purred. Minato looked at both women before smirking and grabbing the two women into his lap.

-ICHA ICHA-

AN: Read and review. Next chapter should be a continuation of chapter 2 so yeah...if you don't know who it is ill put it bluntly. It's the real Asuna chapter.


	7. Potion Asuna side

AN: I'm thinking this chapter wasn't as good as the last one because let's face it...threesomes are awesome, lol. Well here is the Asuna chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA!**

(Opening scene is the breakfast scene from chapter two, it will change at the train scene.)

During the train ride to Mahora, Asuna was feeling rather tired. She didn't know what could be wrong with her seeing as she had slept enough that night. She then looked at Naruto who was sitting behind her, busy looking out the window. Asuna stifled a yawn by covering her mouth with a her free hand. When they arrived a platform a couple of stops away from their destination, Asuna began to worry. There were a lot of people entering the train and she was afraid she wasn't going to have any space to stand. When she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and pulled her down, she let out a small scream and closed her eyes. "Sshh, you don't need to scream Asuna-chan," Naruto told her.

Asuna opened her eyes and found herself in Naruto's lap, his hands holding her around the waist protectively. "Why'd you do that baka! You could have told me first!" Asuna hissed.

"Ah but if I did, you wouldn't have agreed..." Naruto whispered into her ear. Asuna then heard felt Naruto place his nose into her hair and took a whiff. "You smell so good Asuna-chan..." he continued to whisper as he kept smelling her. "You smell like oranges and chocolate for some reason. I don't think I can get enough of it..."

"What are you talking abo-Ah!" Asuna screamed as she felt Naruto run his tongue over the nape of her neck. "What are you doing fishcake?" Naruto chuckled, and she felt it reverberate on her back as he pulled her closer.

"I wanted to see if you tasted like oranges and chocolate as well. I was wrong...you taste even better," Naruto whispered into her ear, before suckling on her earlobe. Asuna moaned as he did this. She then felt his lips leave her ear and biting a small part of her neck, before suckling on that too. Asuna was sure that was going to bruise later on.

Asuna carefully looked around and saw that the people around them had moved away and others who were standing up were watching them with interested eyes. "F-fishcake s-stop this..." she told him, cursing herself for stuttering. Naruto just chuckled even more as he moved to the other side of her neck, giving her another hickey. Asuna's eyes widened when she felt one of his hands leave her waist and travel up her stomach before reaching her developing breasts. His hand went up to her right breast and gave it a light squeeze, resulting in Asuna moaning.

Naruto had by now stopped kissing her neck and put his mouth near her ear again. "Hmm...that was an interesting reaction. Let's see if I can get that again," he said as he began to fondle her breasts. Naruto gave her right breast a harder squeeze causing the girl to moan more. Asuna's mind was getting fuzzy from him just rubbing and squeezing her breasts together. That was why when she felt him tear apart her clothing she gasped in surprise.

"Naruto!" she screamed as he ripped her bra off as well. Naruto didn't respond verbally, but he responded by taking her left nipple in between his right index and ring finger, giving it a tight pinch. "MMMH!" she bit onto her lower lip to stop the moan from escaping her mouth. Naruto kept on playing with her left nipple and breast, rolling it, squeezing it, pinching it. "MMMH! AAH!" Asuna let out a loud moan with the last pinch he did. Her head was thrown back as she did. Naruto's hand left her breast as he turned her face towards him and he began to kiss her. Asuna was shocked and gasped while he did, allowing him to snake his tongue into her mouth.

Now Asuna was scared. No, she wasn't scared that Naruto was doing this to her, in public no less. No, she was scared that she was enjoying every second of what he was doing. Asuna loved how Naruto was kissing her, she loved how his hands were playing with her breasts, and she was loving how he was making her putty in his hands. Naruto broke this kiss and was looking down on her. Both were breathing heavily. "Asuna-chan..."

"Naru-" The train suddenly gave a jolt and Asuna was shaken out of her thoughts. Looking around she saw that they had arrived at school. Feeling herself, she saw that she still had her clothes intact, no one was watching her and Naruto was asleep on the seat. _'What was with that dream? Why was I dream such ecchi things with Naruto? I've had dreams with him in them before, but I haven't had a dream that intense,'_ she thought to herself. She then blushed as remembered what was happening in the dream. Asuna decided that she shouldn't dwell on the topic long and decided to just wake up the blond and get to school. _'Hopefully this will just blow over by later.'_

_-_**Icha Icha-**

Unfortunately for her, Asuna couldn't stop thinking about such a vivid dream. During class when she was bored of taking notes or not paying attention, her eyes would drift over to the blond teacher who was either busy grading papers, or helping someone from within the class. After he had let class out she practically ran out of it and went to the library to finish her homework. That still didn't help out as her mind drifted to the dream again.

"You need help Asuna-chan?" Naruto asked as from behind her. Sure enough, when Asuna looked behind her blond teacher was there looking over her shoulder. "I mean, you have...well it looks like nothing on the work sheet I gave you." Asuna looked down on her paper and just as Naruto said there was nothing written on the sheet. Asuna blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah I think I need some help," Asuna replied, a little uncomfortable with him being so close after the whole thing. She looked at him, and saw that he was uncomfortable with something as well. The blond sat down in the chair next to her and opened the text book. Naruto took the lead and just decided to teach her as much as he can. Asuna was surprised that she was actually getting what he was saying, though he did say that he would ease up on her. The two were busy with the work that Asuna had forgotten about the dream. That was until something happened.

Naruto was showing her what to do and she made a mistake somewhere. Naruto had reached over to get an eraser from her side, and his arm brushed against her chest. Even through the fabric of both her vest/blouse, through the shirt and finally through her bra, Asuna felt Naruto's arm touch her nipples. It only lasted a four-seconds, two-seconds of him reaching over to get it eraser and back, but to her it felt like an hour. Her brown nubs instantly hardened and couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips. "MMAH!" Asuna quickly covered her mouth and hoped to Kami that Naruto hadn't heard that. Looking to her right she saw Naruto staring at her with wide eyes.

"What was that Asuna-chan?" he asked her as he put his pencil down.

"N-nothing," she stuttered, looking away so he wouldn't notice the blush spreading across her face.

"Oh don't say that was nothing Asuna-chan. You don't moan that loudly for nothing," Naruto told her as he scooted his chair in closer to hers. Asuna noticed just how much closer he had moved and began to sweat. "Now tell me why did you moan Asuna-chan."

"Like I said it was nothing..." Asuna huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh?" Naruto asked taking her arms with his right, uncrossing them and placing them on her lap. "Are you sure it wasn't because I did this?" Naruto took his left hand and squeezed her breasts, eliciting another moan from Asuna. Naruto's hands went up and started to unbutton her vest and shirt, before tossing them onto the desk, her bra following right after that.

"Naruto please stop," she whispered to him. "I don't like you doing this to me." She knew this was a lie, for her body was on fire when his both of his hands had found their way to both of her bare breasts.

"Don't lie to yourself Asuna-chan," Naruto told her as he lifted her up and place her on the table in the library. Asuna didn't struggle at all when he did this too. "Don't lie to yourself, and just enjoy," he told her as he leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth. Naruto bit on it, and sucked on it. Asuna was panting, as she once again was trying to hide her moans, seeing as they were doing this in public again. While he was sucking on her nipple, Asuna had brought her hand up to her free one and began to play with it. Her breaths started to speed up as Naruto switched breasts and began to tease even harder. Asuna had put both hands on the table to support her self so she wouldn't fall.

Soon Naruto left her chest entirely and moved his face to her and began to make out with her. Asuna was scared again, for she was kissing back. Her mind and body were fighting for control. Her body was shouting at her to keep holding onto him as they made out. It wanted her to move even closer to him, as his hand traveled down her body, all the way to her underwear. Her body made her hand go to his hand, and pulled it down into her underwear. Naruto's fingers then rubbed her clit between his fingers, while his thumbs massage circles onto it.

"Aahh! Naruto..." she moaned as Naruto began to finger her, slowly. He pressed his finger in deeper each time as he fingered her. Naruto's mouth had busied itself, by kissing her bare shoulder. Then it went to her collar bone and to her jaw, finally going to the other side of her body. As Naruto was doing this, he picked up speed with. "Naruto please...don't hold back on me."

"As you wish hime," Naruto replied when he took his mouth of her shoulder. He inserted a second finger and pumped her harder than ever, causing her to moan in delight. She was rocking her hips back and forth as he continued his ministrations. When his finger found the spot he was looking for, he curled them upwards, sending the girl over her edge. She let out a large scream that rocked her entire body. Her body was trembling as he brought his fingers out of her body. Her breath was shallow and her eyes were droopy.

When her orgasm came down, that was when she heard her mind talking to her. It was telling her that this was wrong. That she shouldn't be doing this with Naruto in public. But the one that had her thinking was that her mind was telling her to wake up. _'Wha? Wake up? I am awake aren't I?'_ Asuna closed her eyes to blink and then opened them again. Asuna then saw that she was alone in the library and she was still clothed. Asuna let out a disappointed sigh, which confused her, seeing as she didn't really want Naruto to be doing something like that with Naruto did she?

When Asuna stood up she felt something wet between her legs. Reaching down between her skirt, she noticed that her panties were wet. _'Did I...Did I cum just by having a wet dream about Naruto?'_ she thought. Worry was etched onto her face. _'Oh no. This hasn't even happened to me when I dream of Takahata-sensei! This is bad...I may be falling for that idiot!' _Asuna shook her. _'But first I need to change clothes.'_

_-_**Icha Icha-**

Asuna was walking towards the infirmary to ask for a change of underwear. When she turned the corner she saw Ako walking out of the infirmary, with a blush and a smile on her face. The silver hair then looked around before walking away. Asuna raised a brow at this before walking over to the infirmary to go ask Shizuna-sensei for a spare change of underwear. Asuna then walked up to the door and knocking on it. "Excuse me Shizuna-sensei...I need to ask you for a favor," Asuna said as she entered the room.

"Sorry Asuna-chan, Shizuna isn't here at the moment," a male voice stated. Asuna looked up in was standing there, only in his pants and nothing else. Asuna looked at him up and down as if he were a piece of meat, and licked her lips. The dreams were nothing compared to the real thing. Her eyes were taking in his muscles as he moved around looking for something. "Hey Asuna-chan have you seen my shirt?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Huh?" was Asuna's smart reply.

"I said have you seen my shirt?"

"No, besides you don't need it." Naruto stopped in his search and looked at her questioningly. Asuna's eyes widened as she stared at him. _'Did I say that out loud?'_

"What did you say?" Naruto asked the girl. His voice had a worried tone in it.

"N-nothing," Asuna tried to cover up her mistake.

"Asuna-chan listen to me. I need you to repeat what you just said." Asuna looked at him biting the inside of her cheek as he stepped closer to her. When he was in front of her he looked her directly in her eyes and said, "Please..." Asuna gulped as she opened her mouth.

"I, uh, I said you didn't need your shirt..." Naruto's eyes widened when she said this.

"Damn! It affected you too!" Naruto shouted. "CRAP!" Naruto ran a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong Naruto?" she asked.

"This morning, you remember you and I drank from the same cup right?" Asuna nodded. "Well, Chamo put a potion in it meant for Negi...and well it got messed up since we both drank it. I'm guessing you've had wet dreams before coming here didn't you? Wet dreams involving me?"

"H-how'd you know?" Asuna asked blushing.

"I had some about you..." Naruto replied blushing as well. This made Asuna blush harder. "But that's not the point. If you and I don't have sex soon you're going to die..."

"WHAT!" Asuna shouted in surprise. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO DIE!'

"That's the only way to fix it. There's magical poisoning in you and well...that's the only antidote."

"But-but this is going to be my first time! And I wanted it to be special..." she mumbled. Naruto reached up and undid her bows and placed it on the counter top, letting down Asuna's hair. Asuna was confused at what he was doing. Naruto then put both hands on either side of her face, and pulled her in as he brought his lips down onto hers. Asuna stiffened for a moment, before kissing back. Her arms wrapped around her his neck as he brought his arms around her waist. They began to French kiss, and Naruto's tongue was dominating over hers. When they broke apart Naruto looked her directly in the eye before taking her hand in his. "What was that for?"

"That wasn't due to the potion. I've wanted to do that for a while now. I wanted to kiss, to feel you, to be with you for awhile now. I-I think I love you Asuna," Naruto confessed. Asuna's eyes were wide with shock. She didn't know how to respond to that.

"I...I don't know what to say..." she told him.

"Then just let me help you. Even if it will be your first time, I'll try to make it memorable for you." He kissed her on the lips again.

"I..." Asuna stopped her sentence, and just nodded. If she thought about it too much she would have chickened out. "I just have a question though. Why did you take of my bells?"

"I didn't want anything of someone else's touching you while we do it," Naruto replied. Naruto then led her to the bed and took of her clothes, deciding not to mention the bear themed panties. She became koi, as she covered her breasts with her arm, as well as her womanhood. "You don't need to be shy Asuna-chan."

"I kn-know, but still..." Asuna mumbled. Naruto took of his pants and walked over to her and slowly undid her arms to have a look at her breasts and her vagina. He placed both hands on her sides and lifted her up onto the bed. He then kissed her on the mouth. He then slowly trailed down to her jaw, then onto her neck and chest. He kissed her stomach and navel, before finally reaching her womanhood. Naruto then spread her pussy with his thumbs, before sticking his tongue inside her.

Asuna had her hands on his head to keep him in place. She could feel his warm tongue, darting in and out of her. His arm appendage was stirring her insides. His tongue was so warm, it made her insides even warmer. He then stuck out his tongue, and licked around it. Naruto then went lower and stuck his tongue inside her ass. Asuna's eyes widened as his tongue played with her anus.''Naruto! Th-that-AAAH!- d-dirt-AH!" Asuna moaned as he delved even deeper into her ass. Naruto's fingers then went up into her pussy and massaged it. Asuna couldn't decide which was better at the moment, the feeling she was in her butt or the one in her vagina. Naruto sent her into her climax by taking his tongue out and giving her clit a light nibble. "AAAHH!" Asuna moaned as she bucked her hips upward. Naruto held her hips in place though, as he began to drink up her juices, before licking her one more time.

Asuna laid back so her arms wouldn't get tired. Naruto then stood up to his full height as he stood before her. She looked down at his hard member in front of her entrance. "N-naruto I...I don't think you can fit me..." Asuna said worriedly. Though another part of her mind couldn't wait for it to be inside her.

"Asuna I told you I'd make this memorable, so I'll be gentle with you," Naruto told her. Naruto spread her legs wide open. He then placed his member at her entrance and slicked it up and down, using the juices she had made as lubrication. He then stretched her a little bit by placing the tip inside her. He pulled her closer and inserted himself in deeper.

"Naruto...It hurts..." she told him as tears came out of her eyes. "Naruto, it hurts..." she told him.

"Bare with it Asuna..." he told her slowly putting himself in even more. She was trembling from the pain as he kept going inside her more. When he reached and broke the barrier, her eyes had let the flow out. Naruto had reached over and kissed her tears away, stilling when he was all the way inside her.

"It hurts so much Naruto," she said crying. She didn't know why she kept crying, but the way Naruto was comforting has comforting her with the gentle caresses, the loving kisses and whispering sweet nothings into her ears, it made the pain lessen considerably. After a couple of more minutes of Naruto comforting her, Asuna spoke. "Okay Naruto you can move now..."

"You sure?" Asuna nodded. Naruto then began to rock his hips slowly. Asuna felt the friction deep down inside her, and the pain was washed away. With each thrust the pain was disappearing and slowly the pleasure was building up. Naruto was holding onto her ankles as he did long deep thrusts inside of her. "Asuna..." Naruto mumbled as he shoved his cock in with one harsh thrust.

"AAH!" Asuna's back arched as she felt him go deep in side of her. Naruto keep doing the same thrust over and over again causing Asuna scream in pleasure instead of just moaning. Her head was thrown back as he kept pounding into her. Naruto could feel her juices coming out of her again, making his entering her easier. Letting go of her left ankle, Naruto bent forward and began to play with one of her breasts again, as he shoved in even deeper. Asuna's hands slowly unclenched the sheets she was holding onto and placed her hands onto Naruto's back. As he kept fucking her, her fingers left scratches all over his back as she held onto him. When the girl's walls tightened around him during her climax, Naruto shot his hot seed deep inside the girl. Both of them shouting each other's names as they came. The two were panting as Naruto stayed on top of the girl and he stared into her eyes. He then bent down and kissed her.

"Do you want to go again?" Naruto asked with a smirk as his member was hardening while still inside her. Asuna moaned, as it became hard inside her. Asuna quickly nodded her head. While still inside of her, he turned her around. Then grabbing her by the neck brought her up, setting her on his lap as he sat down. "Okay I just need you to sit still okay." Asuna nodded and Naruto put his hands around her waist. Unlike last time, Naruto wasn't as gentle to her. Naruto bucked his hips upwards in short thrusts as he brought her body up and down.

"MMM!" Asuna held back her moan as the short humps into her very core were quickly sending her to her brink for some reason. She grabbed onto his arms for support. Naruto's actions were wild and erratic, and could be seen at how quickly he set the pace up so that Asuna couldn't match it. He just held her in place as he kept sheathing and unsheathing his cock into her womanhood. Asuna didn't know when she did it or how she even thought of it, but as he thrust into her once she started to gyrate her hips. Moving them in a circle as he pounded into her. This earned a guttural moan from the blond behind her, and made him pick up his speed. Asuna slowly lost her grip on his arms and bent forward in his arms. She then closed her legs adding more pressure to Naruto's already throbbing cock inside her. His pace then became frantic as he kept pushing into her harder and harder. Asuna came moments later, Naruto only seconds behind her. The two laid down on the bed, Naruto holding her.

"Asuna..." he whispered. The orange haired girl then looked at him as he stared at her. "You don't have to respond to me due to just having sex okay. I want you to take your time."

"Naruto..." Asuna mumbled. Naruto put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Just rest for now okay Asuna-chan." The girl nodded and drifted off to sleep. Naruto on the other hand stood up and got dressed, though he didn't leave. He sat on the chair next to the bed, waiting for the sleeping beauty to wake up.

**-ICHA ICHA-**

When Shizuna came in the next day she found a small note on the bed. Looking confused, she went up to it and read it. "Shizuna, you may want to burn the sheets...and the bed...maybe some other things too...Naruto"

"What does he mean by that?"

**-ICHA ICHA-**

AN: Read and review. The next chapter is Konoka's chapter.


	8. DISCONTINUED FOR REAL!

Wellll, people I have come to the decision that this story has sadly come to a close? Why do you ask? Because well... I lost most interest in it. it's not that i have a problem with writing smut, it's just that I well...Can't write smut all the time for a single series. So it comes to my displeasure to say that Icha Icha Mahora days has come a to a close and is discontinued.

However I have a person by the name of **DarkReaver724 **redoing the series as his own. It's not going to be like mine exactly since it will be his own fanfiction...but I hope you support him. Goodbye folks!

http:/www. fanfiction . net/s/7169691/1/Negima_Icha_Icha_Mahora

this is the link to the story he is making


	9. Early Christmas Gift by Ignisha

This is the work of **Ignisha, **not **Sunwraith** enjoy either way.

**Ignisha or Sunwraith does NOT own Mahou Sensei Negima!**「魔法先生ネギま！」**or NARUTO**「ナルト」

**–Icha Icha–**

It was a quiet day in Mahora Gakuen. It has also been a few days after Mahora Festival. As usual, Naruto has been training his body, talking to his peers and students, and helping Evangeline train Negi and Kotarou. The news that Negi's father was alive and the boy himself wanting to go to the Magical World just to find him worried the blonde Ninja. Showing his past to the others also made Naruto kind of wary that the girls who knew of it will do something to make up for his horrible past. It almost made him regret showing it to them. Key word: "Almost". That didn't cause Naruto's biggest worry, however. What caused Naruto to worry was Nodoka approaching him several times but never really get to finish her sentence before having her usual fainting spells. That's what worried him. A lot.

Anyway, it was, once again, a quiet day. Naruto was sitting on the couch in his and Setsuna's room, writing some basic materials and rough drafts for the new insertion of the latest Icha Icha. Setsuna wasn't around as she was outside training with Asuna in the way of the kendo while Negi was being trained under Evangeline. Naruto had just sat up straight to stretch when the doorbell almost cost Naruto money to pay for the couch. Muttering about how they should change the doorbell's ring, Naruto opened the door to find Nodoka and Yue, two of his students, outside.

"Hey Nodoka-chan, Yue-chan. 'Sup?"

"A-ano, N-naruto-san, um… uh… is Negi-sensei in…?" The Bookstore meekly asked as Naruto shook his head, a bit confused at the question, since it was Setsuna's room, not Asuna's. "Nope, he should be with Eva-chan training. Why?" He asked as Nodoka visibly sighed out in relief, which was strange to both the blonde and the bluenette.

"May we come in Naruto-san?" Yue asked as Naruto welcomed the two in.

"Sure, you want something to drink, and what did you want, Nodoka-chan?" Naruto asked as Nodoka was flushing very brightly. Yue nodded as Naruto tossed a tomato-pineapple juice box towards the short girl. Catching it, Yue immediately poked a straw through its opening and began sipping the juice. _"Interesting taste…"_

"T-T-T-TEACH ME HOW TO HAVE SEX!" Nodoka suddenly yelled, forcing both Yue and Naruto to spit take their juices.

"Wh-wh-wh-wha…?" Naruto managed to let out, flushing deeply as Nodoka looked ready to faint at any second. Yue was staring at her friend shockingly as this would usually never come out of the Bookstore's mouth.

"Um, uh… ano, eeto… I… I… I~…"

Even the thought of her request literally overloaded the book lover's mind as she fainted right into Naruto's arms. The two still awaken people stared at each other with surprise looks in their faces.

**–Icha Icha–**

Setsuna walked in after her training to find Naruto and Yue both fanning Nodoka, who was passed out. "Um… Naruto-kun?" She asked as both the blonde and bluenette turned to the Hanyou. "Hey Se-chan."

"Um, why is Miyazaki-san and Ayase-san in our room…?"

"Well, Nodoka here walked in with Yue and suddenly asked a really odd request. This backfired on her and she fainted," Naruto simply stated as Setsuna slowly nodded,

Time went by as Nodoka woke to the smell of food cooking. Turning to her left, she found Yue reading one of Naruto's books, _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_, as Setsuna was studying. She sat up just as Naruto walked in with a pot full of spicy ramen. "Ah, Nodoka-chan! You're awake!"

"N-naruto-sensei…" Nodoka mumbled, remembering what she said to the blonde earlier, rendering her to blush full-body once more. "Don't faint, Nodoka," Yue tried to calm her friend down as Setsuna sweat-dropped. "Miyazaki-san, what did you asked Naruto-kun to do?"

"Yeah, Nodoka-chan. I mean, did you really wanna do that…?" Naruto asked worryingly as he began slurping on his ramen, the other girls helping themselves on their own portion.

Nodoka flushed even brighter, making the current residence of the room to grow worry. She then mumbled a bit, but the other couldn't hear or understand her. "Nodoka-chan?" Naruto asked once more as the Bookstore only mumbled the question again, flushing even brighter for each time she had to repeat.

"If you don't speak up, I can't-…"

"I… I want to learn how to have sex!" Nodoka blabbered out before holding onto her mouth, realizing that she had just said it out loud. Setsuna spit-took her ramen while Yue once more spat out her drink in surprise and shock. Naruto was the only one who took this seriously, asking, "And why do you want to learn sex…?"

"Um, well, uh… I've been worrying about my relationship with Negi-sensei and then Haruna suddenly showed me this p-p-p-picture of-of-of-of um, uh… um…" Nodoka couldn't finish her sentence, flushing up a storm as Yue ticked an eyebrow. Naruto sighed, palming his face as Setsuna shook her head. "Ano…" Nodoka trailed off as Yue went to the kitchen to get more juice.

"And… this is why you wanna know how to have sex…" Naruto added it all together as Nodoka slowly nodded. "Th-that's part of it…" She said. "H-haruna said something about h-having more, umm, s-s-sex-points to help out with se-se-seducing N-negi-sensei, b-b-but I'm not really g-good with that kind of stuff, s-so…" She bowed. "P-please teach me!"

Naruto ticked an eye. "You know that having sex-points aren't really gonna help win Negi's heart, right?" He asked. Nodoka nodded, perfectly knowing that there are some men out there who aren't interesting with a girl's body, but that doesn't mean she can't try! She wants Negi to be hers, dammit!

Wait.

"Her" Negi? The room's occupants sweat-dropped as the bookstore once again flushed full body before falling to the floor, out like a light.

"This is gonna be a long day…" Naruto mumbled to himself as he settled the girl on his futon once again.

**–Icha Icha–**

Nodoka once more awoke to find something interesting. She found herself bound to a chair while Naruto and Setsuna both made out. Her blush immediately came back as she looked ready to faint when a light tap brought her back. Looking to her left, she found Naruto's clone staring straight into her eyes before pointing back at his creator and the hanyou make out. "Boss said not to let you sleep again until he and Se-chan finish making out," He said, forcing Nodoka's head to stare at the luscious scene.

The poor girl trembled, mumbling quietly as she watched tongues intertwine, just like the book said, before the two fighters separated, a line of saliva between the two. "Ah, Nodoka-chan, you awake?" Naruto asked as Setsuna tried to calm herself.

"H-h-h-hai!" The bookstore squeaked, looking around. "Wh-wh-wh-where's Y-y-Yue?"

"Over there," Naruto pointed. Nodoka turned to find her best friend and rival also bound to a chair, another one of Naruto's clone forcing the girl to watch. "Um… Wh-wh-what's going on, N-n-Naruto-sensei?" Nodoka asked as Naruto smiled. "Glad you asked!" He said, helping Setsuna up, who was still trying to calm herself. "You asked if I could teach you how to have sex? Fine, I'll teach you. But it will be consequential, you sure you wanna do this?"

Nodoka gulped in loudly, trying to find the pros and cons to finding out how to have sex. "H-h-hai! I'll do it! I-i-I want to win Negi-sensei's h-heart!"

Naruto grinned. "Alright! Don't regret it, ok?" He said, nodding to his clone. Nodoka looked confused. "Wh-what do you me-HYAA!"

Yue shocked as the Naruto clone on Nodoka's side began fondling with her breast. "H-hold on! Naruto-sensei, this is a bit too much for Nodoka!"

"Don't look at me, she asked. That reminds me, you wanna do it too?" Naruto asked as Yue started sputtering nonsense. "O-o-o-of course not! I'm not one of those luscious girls looking to have sexual intercourse!" She yelled. Naruto shrugged. "Suite yourself," He said, going in make out with Setsuna again. This made Yue watch as Nodoka had her breast fondled by Naruto's clone before he unbuttoned her shirt, showing off her bra. Nodoka almost fainted there when the Naruto clone forced her awake with a quick flick on the forehead.

Nodoka made moaning noises as she felt her skin being touched without hesitation. Feeling her ticklish part made her try to move her hips away but her bonds were tightly tied, rendering her movement rather limited. Feeling Naruto's hand on her cheek, she was almost forced to kiss Naruto when something clicked in her mind. She yelped in a high voice and forced her face away from Naruto's, making the clone raise a brow. "I-i-I only want to kiss Negi-sensei…" She mumbled her answer to the clone, making him nod in understanding. "I see, ok…" He simply said, before pulling out a blindfold.

Both Yue and Nodoka looked a bit curious and scared at the same time at the blindfold. "Um, ano, N-naruto-sensei, eeto, wh-what are you, um, going to d-do with th-that…?"

The clone grinned. "The first girl I did this too had the same problem as you, the problem was that her focus of affection was towards me, so whenever we were about to kiss, I always blindfolded her to help with her problem," He responded, making the bookworm flush. "Now now, I'm not gonna blindfold you to kiss you. I'm just gonna blindfold you and have you imagine Negi doing this instead of me. Just… well, imagine an older version of Negi, like… 5 years later?" He suggested, trying the blindfold on as Nodoka almost resisted.

"Um, ano, Naruto-sensei, w-will this really w-work…?"

"Ssshh, don't think about me. Think about Negi…"

"B-b-b-b-bu- Hwaaah~~!"

Nodoka bit her lip, trying to prevent a moan to escape her mouth as Naruto once more touched her rather small body. Shivering, Nodoka let out a gasp when Naruto began nibbling her earlobes. Trying to focus her imagination towards Negi, she flushed deeper when Naruto trailed his hands lower and lower her stomach.

Suddenly, the image transformed as Nodoka imagined her bonds gone and Negi, an older Negi, touching her instead of Naruto. This made her moan in anticipation and excitement as pleasure coursed through her body. "Ne… Ne… gi… sensei…" She moaned as Negi continued to touch her.

"Hya! N-not there… Negi-sensei…!" She moaned once more as Negi lifted her skirt and traveled his hand towards her panty-covered womanhood. Feeling a finger rub against her clit made a loud moan escape her throat as Negi continued to nibble her ear before trailing down to her cheeks as the red head licked her. Suddenly, her cheek was touched as Nodoka opened her violet eyes to see Negi facing her with his now-more-mature-than-before face, slowly closing his eyes for a kiss. Wanting his lips, Nodoka leaned forward to meet the magician's face and began kissing him. She felt his tongue touching her lips, asking permission for entrance. The thought of French Kissing her love interest brought a blush on her face as she allowed Negi to explore her. The tongues massaged each other before one pulled back, allowing the other to explore the cavity.

Nodoka than felt her tongue being pulled by the other tongue. Sticking out her tongue, she felt electricity coursing through her body as Negi began sucking on her tongue. She moaned at the pleasure she felt. Suddenly, her attention was brought to her lower lips as she felt two fingering rubbing against it. She moaned louder as the fingers dug in deeper, threatening to penetrate her. Suddenly, she was gently laid onto her back as she reached her hands onto the futon under her, grabbing it and holding onto it, trying to keep her sane. Electricity continued to electrify her as the kiss deepened and her panties drenching in her juice.

Suddenly, the kissing stopped as Nodoka looked up to an equally heavily breathing Negi, who looked at her skirt, pulling it down and seeing her drenched pink panties. Feeling embarrassed, she let out a quick groan and covered he face with her arms. Negi smiled before pulling down her panties and pulling it off one leg, before reaching up and grabbing his lover's arms, pulling them apart. Nodoka flushed deeper, seeing the spectacles-less face.

"Iyaa…" She moaned, trying to cover her face once more as Negi fumbled with is pants, zippering down and pulling something hard and hot onto her wet puss. Nodoka snapped her eyes open to look down, before her embarrassment reached its peak to see what she thought would be a dick pointing towards her lower lips.

_"Th… this is… a man's… dick… Negi-sensei's… dick…"_ Deep hunger filled her as she began shivering once more, rubbing her lips against it. _"I want it~…"_ She moaned as the rod poked her pussy once, twice, then started to penetrate her.

The first thing she experienced was pain. Immense pain. Her scream was loud, yet soft. She began turning and flailing, but Negi forced her down and penetrated further, a grunt escaping his lips. Nodoka's face was filled with pain and embarrassment as Negi bent down and kissed her again. The kiss eased her pain a little, Negi making quick short stops to comfort her with words as well. Then, it was in. Nodoka made a drawling moan as the hard dick poked her inner organs, blood flowing down her pussy and Negi's dick.

_"It's burning … so… hot…"_

Negi seemed to have stopped there, allowing Nodoka to get used to his shape and size, before Nodoka brought her hands onto Negi's face. "M-move…" She mumbled as the 15 yr-old complied, pulling out slowly, causing a deep moan, and pushing back in, creating another deep moan.

This went on for several repetitions before Nodoka moaned, "F-faster… Faster, Negi… sensei…"

Again her lover complied, his dick moving in and out faster by 2 entrances per second. Nodoka moved Negi's face up to kiss him, saying in between kisses, "M-move… Move more…"

Electricity powerful enough to power up a car entered her as Negi moved faster. Her moans and gasps of agreeing to this new pleasure grew louder and louder. Her thoughts of this being an illusion escaped her mind and the illusion of Negi in front and inside of her began to be the reality of her world. Nothing else mattered. All that mattered was Negi, hugging her, kissing her, _inside_ her, threatening to penetrate her body; excited the young bookstore. She lazily-sounded mumbled to Negi to move more and faster as the red head complied and new pleasure filled her.

Then, she felt her limit being reached as Nodoka, this time, disagreed to this new settlement. _"No… not now~…"_ She moaned. _"Please… hold on for a little… longer…"_ She gasped at the nibbles on her ears. _"I want… to hold him… longer… longer…"_ Another kiss on the lips. _"Please… wait…"_ Tongue intertwined. _"Please… just a little… longer…"_

But despite Nodoka's pleads, her body knew its limit, and her back arched, ready for release. The flinching and tense reaction from Negi told her that he needed to release as well. Wanting him to enjoy this as much as she is now, Nodoka swayed her hips and twirled it around Negi's hot rod, creating a moan that only made Nodoka's body hotter. The two kissed again.

Suddenly, Negi went faster than normal, making Nodoka scream in delight and pleasure.

"N-nodoka-san!" He gasped.

He was going to release, and she knew it. Unfolding her legs, Nodoka wrapped herself around Negi's waste, her arms encircling his back until her hands grabbed onto his white buttoned shirt, locking the red head onto her. Negi flinched at this, still pumping into her.

"N-nodoka-sa-…! Oh my go-… Th-this is bad! Nodoka-san! L-let go…!"

"It's fine…" She muttered, reassuring her lover. "D-do… it… do it… do it in-inside m-me…"

"I-I can't, Nodoka-san! As a g-gentlem-man… I c-can't…!"

"In… inside m-me… cum… cum in-inside m-me…"

The two continued to argue about coming until Negi couldn't hold it anymore and stabbed his dick as far as he could inside Nodoka, groaning a loud as his throat could. The girl screamed in pleasure as she released, the feeling of Negi's sperm jetting inside of her. The feeling was heaven. The experience was heaven. _She_ was in heaven.

Then, as one, the tow collapsed into each other arms. "N-negi… sensei…" Nodoka mumbled, her eyes closing into unconsciousness. "… ove… you… I… you… I love… I love you…"

And then darkness took over.

**–Icha Icha–**

Naruto, not the clone, groaned as he took his dick out of Nodoka, who was sleeping. Groaning in annoyance, he muttered about girls, especially shy ones, always locking their lovers into them, requesting to cum inside them. Setsuna giggled at this as she fanned Yue. Said bluenette was collapsed onto the winged swordswoman's bed, half naked and out like a light bulb. Nodoka turned to her side and hugged her legs a bit, thick white substance flowing out of her vagina.

"I am _SO_ glad I used the _Sansei no Jutsu _(Birth Control Technique) to prevent Nodoka-chan from getting pregnant…" Naruto muttered as he mildly glared at the bookstore. Setsuna couldn't hold it in anymore and openly laughed, Naruto yelling at her to keep quiet.

**–Icha Icha–**

The next day, Negi stood in front of Nodoka, his age still at 10 and the girl still at 15. The girl in question was blushing as she held her fingers together. Looking behind her, she saw Yue and Haruna cheering her on as she gulped.

"A-ano, N-negi-sensei…"

"Hai, Nodoka-san?"

"Um, uh… w-will you… uh, th-this is kind of s-sudden, b-but… uh… w-will you, um… k-… k-… k-… k-… k-…"

"Oi! Negi!"

Negi bilnked and turned, leaving the poor girl to continue repeating the sound of the letter "ki" (Japanese for kiss is "kissu"), looking behind him to see both Kotaro and Evangeline.

"Kotaro-kun! Master!"

"Kowa-Shisho (Scary Teacher) has somethin' to tell ya! I just lead her to where you were!" The dog hanyo explained. "Well I gotta run! Chizuru-nee needed some help with groceries. See ya!" He said, rushing off.

"Well? Hurry up, Bouya!"

"H-hai…?"

A tick mark appeared on Evangeline's forehead. "Ugh, are you that naïve, Bouya! You really think that at the level you are now, you'll manage to survive in the Magical Country!"

"E-eto…"

"NAÏVE! You're so stupid, you idiotic apprentice! If you go at the level you are right now, you'll be squished like a little bug in no time!" The Caucasian roared, pointing at her student. "Come! We're going to up the training by 150%! That idiot's helping too, so hurry up!"

"EHH! Up the training! 150 percent!" Negi yelled in shock. The pain in his ear suddenly exploded as Evangeline grabbed onto his ear. "Don't you fuck around with me, Bouya! I'm going to train you to the fucking ground until you're nothing but fucking dust! Understand!"

As Evangeline dragged the boy away, Negi turned to Nodoka, painfully giving an apologetic smile. "G-gomenasai, Nodoka-san! M-maybe next ti-ita-ta-ta-ta! M-master, that hurts!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do!"

As the two disappeared, Nodoka was still continuing to complete the sentence. "K-… k-… ki-kiss me…?" She whispered silently. Waiting for an answer, she hesitantly opened an eye to find no one in front of her. Listening closely, she could almost hear Negi yelling to stop pulling his ear. Sighing in dejection, she hung her head off her shoulders.

**–Icha Icha–**

The sound of feet rushing on the floor reached a certain pair of ears as the figure stopped slurping on his ramen. The sound grew closer until it skidded into a stop just outside the room. Suddenly, the door slammed open, revealing an exhausted Nodoka. Determination in her eyes, she bowed towards the figure.

"TEACH ME HOW TO HAVE SEX!"

"AGAIN!" Naruto roared in annoyance.

**–Icha Icha–**

**Ignisha Comment**: I know I said I'm not gonna update for the rest of the year, which is why I requested to **Sunwraith** to update it for me in his story Icha Icha Mahora Days. Consider it an early Christmas Present.

**Sunwraith Comment**: Well, seeing as I'm busy with finals I haven't been able to update anything. So I'm putting this up for my friend **Ignisha **right now. Who knows, I may have some inspiration to re start my work for this fic if it gets enough reviews.


End file.
